Nick Judy Kid Times
by November the Bunny
Summary: Come on a journey after "Until the End (Sweet End)" with Nick and Judy and their three beautiful children. Their two bunny kittens Alex Christopher Wilde and Johanna Stride Wilde, and their fox pup Peter Billy Wilde. Join these five on a wonderful journey through their lives together as one big happy family! NOTE: These stories are not in any sort of chronological order.
1. Change Time (babies)

Change Time

While he smiled at his fox pup Peter who laid on the table, Nick was pretty nervous. His thumb was in his mouth and his legs kicked around in his onesie. Judy held her kits Alex and Johanna in one arm, both of them were asleep. She glanced up at her husband with a smirk, seeing the inexperience in his expression as he looked down at his son. While he would help with the babies in anyway he could, he would always pass them to his wife whenever they had 'accidents.' Judy knew he had to learn someday, and today was that day. This was Nick's first time changing a diaper.

"Well are you just going to keep looking at him or are you going to change him?" She asked jokingly.

Nick glanced down at her wife, making sure to keep an eye on his pup lying on the changing table. "Alright, alright." He said, still clearly nervous.

As he says it, Nick places a paw on the pup's side to make sure he doesn't go anywhere as he unzips his green onesie. His bright orange fur was so soft looking, Nick almost just wanted to tickle his child, but he knew he couldn't right now; he had a job to do. He pushed the cloth to both sides and lifted his little bottom up, gently pulling his tail through the slit on the back of the onesie, followed by pulling his legs out of the cloth. Peter was still sleeping as it was happening, so Nick did not want to wake his two week old pup by any chance. He now had a better view of the white diaper; it had a circus image designed on the front.

Nick took a deep breath, jumping up and down, loosening his shoulders, and rolling his neck, as if he were warming up for something. Judy rolled her eyes as she slowly rocked the bunnies nestled in her arm.

"Okay. Here we go."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nick unlatched the straps of the diaper. He lifted the pup's bottom again to slide the diaper out from underneath him. Nick breathed a sigh of relief as he threw the soiled diaper into the waste bin. Nick pulls a clean one out of the basket on the table, ready to finish the job.

"See? It's easy. I told you nothing would happen." Judy said encouraging Nick. He smiled, sliding the new diaper underneath the baby as he looked over to his wife.

"Yeah... I guess you're ri-"

As Nick turns back, Peter relieves himself. Nick's eyes widen, before they tightly shut as to not be sprayed in the eyes by his son's 'stream.'

"Uh- Peter!" He says, rushing to cover the baby with the diaper.

Judy steps back, practically dying of laughter. While she did not mean to, her sudden laughs spooked Alex, and the kit began to cry. Judy's expression showed her concern, but also her amusement from what just happened to Nick.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy didn't mean to scare you."

With a short rocking session and a quick pacifier in his mouth, Alex calmed down and went back to sleep before his cries could wake Johanna too. Judy looked back at Nick who had wiped his face with a nearby towel, and then over to Peter, fully changed and not stirred by anything that just happened. Her laughter died down to soft giggles.

"Well Nick, you did it. You just changed your son. And congratulations, your son just peed on your face. Guess there's a first time for everything."

Nick looked down at his son. He couldn't help feel ridiculed, but also couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that his son had a little smile on his face; sly fox, just like daddy. He picks up his pup, cradling him safely in his arm. Giving Peter a kiss on the forehead, he looks back to Judy.

"Yeah, but next time I'm aiming him at you." He said, wearing his usual smirk.


	2. Mommy Day (kids)

Mommy Day

It was a calm Saturday morning. The sun just barely peeking over the city of Zootopia, but just enough to shine through the Venetian blinds of their bedroom window. Nick was sound asleep, snuggling his wife close. Nothing could disturb them, nothing except for...

"Dad..." Whispered Peter. Nick's ear twitched, but the fox did not stir from his slumber.

"Daddy..." Whispered Johanna, but their father simply curled in tighter, embracing the warmth of his wife, and the comforts of sleep. The kids obviously wanted him up, but they seemed to have wanted to keep their mother asleep.

Hopping on the bandwagon, Alex whispered too. "Dad..." This time, Nick shut his eyes tighter, making a small grimace, but he still slept.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. With a count to three, they all whispered, this time just a little bit louder.

"Dad."

Finally, the fox's ear twitched, and he turned to the source of his name being called. He slowly eased his eyes open to be met to the sight of his three children still dressed in their pajamas; well at least he didn't sleep in on anything.

"Wha-what is it, kids?" He asked giving a yawn. As he sat up, his daughter crawled into his lap, putting her paws on his legs to anchor herself up to his face.

"Can we help you make breakfast for mommy? You said we could surprise her today." She asked.

Nick blinked as he glanced over to his wife who was still sleeping. He grinned, remembering what today was. While he wished he could rejoin her in slumber, Nick didn't want to disappoint his kids, also remembering that he promised they could help him this morning.

He turned to the kids and nodded. "Okay, let's go. Come on, everyone off the bed, let Dad get up." Nick whispered, shooing Johanna off his lap and maneuvering his sons off the bed.

She and Peter giggled slightly, and just as they did, Nick put a finger to his mouth gesturing them to keep quiet.

"Okay, but remember. Mom has really good hearing, so we have to be extra quiet, okay?" The three of them nodded.

Nick escorted the three out of the bedroom, taking hold of the paw his daughter held out. The fox and his litter made their way down the hall, and down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was still pretty dark in the house, but all of the kids could see perfectly fine thanks to their father's night vision genes. Alex and Johanna were to be considered lucky by prey animals, as not many had the natural gift of night vision.

Nick turned on the light and directed the kids on what jobs they could do. Peter and Johanna went into the walk-in pantry to get the sugar and flour, Alex grabbed different kinds of fruit from the fridge as well as the carrots which he held in his mouth, resisting himself not to take a bite, and Nick grabbed a towel and a few bowls as well as Judy's recipe books. He was not in the kitchen as much, so he could never memorize the recipes and meals like Judy could, but he was determined to make everything right for her and his children. Nick turned to his children, giving them his smirk.

"Everybody ready?" Nick asked with enthusiasm, and all three gave a single nod as they simultaneously replied to their dad.

"Yep!"

The light would not need to be turned on to see anymore. The master bedroom was now more illuminated by the morning sun, shining atop the bunny's peaceful face. The door slowly creaked open, and the bunnies and fox rushed in climbing on the bed as Nick pushed the door open wider, carrying a tray of carrot pancakes cut into the shape of a heart on a plate in with him. On the tray, he balanced a cup of tea and a small bowl of fruit, as well as three different glasses of juice. Johanna picked carrot-celery, or Celarrot, Alex chose apple, and Peter chose orange. They did not know what kind of juice was their mom's favorite, so they bet on which one was her's.

The three kids climbed onto the bed, and crawled towards their sleeping mother. Judy's nose twitched, and her ear lifted at the sound of familiar giggling coming from in front of her. She peacefully lifted her head up. Her eyes squinted open to see her sons and her daughter kneeling in front of her, holding a few things. Alex had a necklace made from cereal loops, Johanna had a paper plate puppet with pipe cleaner bunny ears, and Peter had a drawing of his family in front of their house with his name written in the bottom right.

"Happy Mommy Day, Mom!"

She sat up and her ears drooped at the sight of the lovely gifts from her litter. She extended her arms out, gesturing them to come closer so she could hug her babies.

"Awww, thank you kids."

With that, Alex, Johanna and Peter ran giggling back downstairs to the table to have their breakfast. Nick laid the tray on her lap and sat on the edge of the bed, giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"Happy Mother's Day, Carrots."

She placed her paw atop his, stroking his dark red fur. "Thank you, Nick."


	3. Just Wrestling (kids)

Just Wrestling

The city of Zootopia was at ease. Not a noise disturbed the silence of the warm summer night. It seemed as though all the animals in Zootopia were asleep in their beds; all except for a particular bunny-fox couple. Their pheromones danced around their heads as their kiss became more excited under the sheets. Nick slides the bunny's gown over her head as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. It had been quite a while since they had made love, and they both missed it.

Judy softly moans as her runs his paws up and down her figures, their figures growing ever warmer from their arousal. Nick slides his pants off and crawls towards his wife. They look deeply into each other's eyes. Judy then closed her eyes, granting him further access. But as soon as Nick was about to begin...

"Mommy."

They froze. Pure manifestations of shock and fear filled the two to the brim, shattering their once desired embrace. Nick hauls himself off of his wife and the two hoist the covers up to hide their nudity. What was the cause of petrifying fear? An intruder? A savage criminal? A monster? Nope. It was their four-year old son Alex standing at the door rubbing his eyes. The two look at their bunny child, then glance at each other, then back to him again.

"What is it sweetie?" Judy calmly asks, even though her heart pounded a million times a second.

"Can I have some water?" the kit asked.

Nick grabbed his robe from the post of the bed and scooted himself off of the mattress, as did Judy. They both grab hold their son's paws, walking him to the kitchen. Alex looks up at his mother, then his father with curious eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy...what were you doing?"

Nick and Judy glance up at each other. A blush grew upon the bunny's face as her ears drooped; oh boy. How could she explain this to her son. Before she could open her mouth, Nick spoke up.

"We were just wrestling, Alex."

Alex looks up at his father briefly, before his mind went elsewhere as he walked. Judy looked at her husband, who gave a shrug of his shoulder, followed by a sly wink.


	4. First Day (kids)

First Day

(This story was requested given by ECisse383! Thank you EC! Enjoy the story!)

A single tear fell from the corner of her lavender eye. His warm, soft paw clenched her close to his side as they knelt down to hug the bunnies and fox. The other kids were walking proudly, paws-in-paws, hooves-in-hooves, and trunks-in-trunks as they walked with their parents. Older students jumped off of the buses, reuniting with old friends from over the summer. Backpacks shaking, lunchboxes rattling, laughter filling the air. All of it was invisible to the bunny who hugged her four-year old children. It was Alex, Peter, and Johanna's first day of kindergarten.

As Judy hugged her children, feeling the slick lining of her daughter's pink backpack, she felt happy for her kids; yet she felt a great deal of sadness, just like any mother would on this memorable day. Her babies were growing up right before her eyes. Her grip tightened, further embracing the elongated hug as the bell rang. Judy took a deep breath; while she could not deny her children were growing up, she knew nothing would change. They would always be her sweet little babies.

"Have a good time, you three." She muttered to them.

While the parents could hold onto them forever, they knew they had to let them go. They had class, and the two of them had to get to work; actually they were already at work. Clad in their uniforms, Nick and Judy even drove them in the police cruiser. As Nick slowly released from his embrace with his children, he looks up to see a handsome horse greeting parents as they walk their children inside. Charles "Charlie" Frontworth, the Sunny Savannah Elementary School principle. They caught each other's eyes, he gave a solid nod at the fox, who returned it with one of his own.

Nick thinks to a week back with Judy and Charles sitting in his office. Because he knew Peter, Alex, and Johanna had what doctors would call 'deformities,' he just wanted to be extra sure that they wouldn't be bullied for it, and that the teachers and staff would ensure that. 'Deformities my ass,' the fox thought; his children were absolutely perfect. However, he did not want them to go through the same kind of bullying he went through school; especially Peter, considering he is also a fox. As the first spliced litter in the history of animal kind, they did not deserve to be ridiculed because of it, and Nick was going to make sure of it the best he could. Charles was a kind horse, and gladly took the request to watch over his children.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" The three said, looking back and waving at their parents. Nick pulled his wife closer, and they both waved back.

"Buh bye!" Judy said with a sniffle.

The three ran together giggling, but not even halfway to the door, they are stopped by a few other young animals. A gazelle in a plaid shirt and beige shorts, a lion cub in a striped shirt and jeans, and another little bunny in a blue flower dress. Nick turned his head, his heart began pumping a little faster. Principle Frontworth looked over at them and listened in to what they might be saying. Peter ran behind and hid behind his brother and sister; he was always the shy one of the three.

"Hi! I'm Patrick!" said the cub cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Johanna." The two bunnies looked at their brother, who slowly walked back to their side. Johanna grabbed his paw, letting him know he is okay.

"I-I'm Peter."

"My name is Lily." said the bunny. The gazelle stayed silent and just listened in. "Is your mommy a bunny, but your daddy a fox?" she asked.

The three proudly nodded, Alex and Johanna rapidly, and Peter a little bit softer.

"That's cool. Does that mean you're part bunny, part fox?" asked Patrick, slightly stuttering between words." The three nodded again.

"Yeah. I'm tall like a fox!" said Alex reaching his paws up to the sky and standing on his tip-toes.

"I have a long tail!" Johanna said, turning around while wagging her long bunny tail.

"I have bunny hearing," said Peter finally kicking his nervousness. He now stood directly next to his brother and sister. "we also have bunny and fox teeth." He added as he used his paws to stretch his mouth open wider, exposing his bunny front tooth and pointy fox canines. Alex and Johanna did the same. The three ooed-and-awed at the sight of their amazing traits. Traits, not deformities. They weren't imperfect, it made them unique. Alex, Johanna and Peter walked towards the front doors with their newly found friends.

Judy leaned her head into her husband's chest with a soft thud. He looked down at her as she sighed, feeling no more sadness, but instead an overwhelming amount of happiness and pride. The sympathetic moment was shattered by the sound of screeching of tires from behind them. The driveway of the school led directly to the main streets of Savannah Central, and from behind the shrubs a car came into view, very clearly going over the speed limit. The kids stopped. Alex, Johanna and Peter stared in the direction of the car.

The bunny looked at the fox, and he at her. Their expressions turned from ones of surprise to determination, and the two nodded at each other. The rest of the kids outside began ooing-and-awing as Judy hopped across the car roof over to the driver side; she's still got it. The two leaped into their seats, Nick made the call and Judy turned the key in the ignition, bringing the vehicle to life. Luckily, there was plenty of space left between them and the other cars, which made pulling out of the driveway easy. The lights flashed on and the siren echoed from the horn. Judy quickly U-turns out of the parking space and drives the other way.

Judy sees the kids coming out to see what was happening from the corner of her eye, and then she noticed her kids. She quickly rolled down the window, and delivered her final goodbye message to her babies.

"Bye kids! We'll see you when we're done with work!" She yelled, poking her head out of the window slightly.

With that, she focused her gaze back on the road, and floors it. The roar of the engine echoed through the air as she drove off at impressively increasing speeds. While the siren could still be heard from afar, the cops were out of sight.

The bunnies and fox stared off into the distance, trapped in their imaginations. The sound of Patrick's voice brought them out of their subconscious. "Wow! You're parents are awesome!"

Principle Frontworth walked up to the six little kindergarteners with a smile. "Okay kids. Time for school."

The three walked through the halls with their three new friends and warm-hearted principle guardian. What a perfect way to start their first day of kindergarten.


	5. Father's Day (kids)

Father's Day

(This story was requested by greedyman606 on here and on Thank you thank you, Greedy!)

His tail hung limp off the sofa, and his muzzle buried itself into the cushions. He let out a tired snore as he clung a pillow close to his body. Nick Wilde had to work an extra-long overtime shift at work while Judy returned home with the kids. By the time the fox finally returned home, it was two in the morning. Nick did not want to risk waking up his wife as he retired to their bed, nor did he even have the energy to climb the stairs and walk to the bedroom in the first place. So he sought haven at the living room couch, and with it, the fox passed out from exhaustion.

"Morning Daddy!" Nick slowly stirred awake. His ear twitched and his crusted eyes slowly opened to be met by his two bunny kits. Alex and Johanna stood before him, holding their paws behind their backs. Nick extended his paw out, rubbing the head of his three-year old son, followed by his daughter. Their ears bent down forward as a result, and they both chuckled. "Hey, morning you two." Nick smiled.

"Long night at work?" Nick turned behind him to see his wife holding Peter, who was yawning and did not look ready to be up yet; like fox father, like fox son. Nick stretched his arms to the sky, a few pops could be heard from his back.

"Yeah, Chief had me backed up on reports." he said in that tone of voice when one stretches.

"Did you sleep okay? Do you want some coffee?" asked Judy. The fox stood up from the couch and rubbed the crust from his eyes.

"Eh, I slept as good as I could and yes, coffee would be wonderful dear."

Judy nodded putting Peter on the floor. Nick watched as she walked into the kitchen, before his pants began to be tugged. He looked down at his litter to see them holding a few things. Alex and Johanna had paw-drawn pictures of their family, arrows pointing to each one with their names, and both sporting one arrow stating 'me.' Peter had a mosaic picture that he made during art time. The green mache paper stuck to the white sheet in the pattern of a shirt, with a line of navy blue going down the bottom, and topped off with Nick's image drawn in orange marker with the title of 'Best Dad Ever!'

Nick smiled at the unexpected gifts. "Wow, thank you kids. These look wonderful." He said sounding a bit over dramatic, just like any good father would to make his kids feel proud. "What are these for?" he then asked. Johanna bounced on her heels as she spoke, her rabbit and fox teeth glistened in the protruding sunlight.

"It's Father's Day, Daddy!"

Nick stopped, he almost mentally smacked himself on the forehead. 'That's right, it's Father's Day,' he thought to himself. He thanked them again, and responded with a gift of his own. He picked up his three kids and squeezed them in a fatherly hug. Nick falsely grunted as his kids laughed. He spun in a couple of circles before putting them down, and turned to the chuckling of his wife carrying a hot cup of coffee.

"You almost forgot, didn't you?" Judy said with a smirk, watching him take a well needed drink.

Nick simply rebuttal-ed by giving her a kiss on the lips, and a smirk of his own. "Maybe."


	6. Babysitting (kids)

Babysitting (kids)

August 11th. It was Judy and Nick's 5th year anniversary. It was early in the morning, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon of urban Savannah Central. The fox and bunny scrambled around the kitchen preparing breakfast. None of the kids were up yet, so they took the opportunity to get themselves ready for their little anniversary vacation. Although Judy knew that she would miss her children, she did admire some 'alone time' with her husband. Bags were packed, and breakfast was now finished, all they had to do was wait for their litter to wake up. The two were fully ready for their vacation to the mountain ecosystem, but there was just one complication; they didn't have a babysitter to watch their kids.

Bonnie and Stu already had their hands full of their own kids, and Nick's mom Clementine was also out of town on a little vacation. Benjamin Clawhauser, their go-to sitter was working those days, and even their godmother Fru Fru had made plans this weekend. The bunny tapped her foot rapidly on the wooden floor as she scrolls through her contacts, not seeing a single name of someone capable of watching Alex, Peter, and Johanna. Anxiety filled her voice.

"I knew we forgot something." She said pacing the kitchen floor. Nick sat back sipping a well-needed cup of coffee.

"We could always hire a babysitter." He suggests while smacking his lips, and swallowing the black morning elixir.

The fox was reluctant in asking the question, for he already knew it was a lost cause. Judy was very protective of her babies. She did not trust some teenager to watch over them.

"Ugh. What are we going to do?!" She grunted placing her phone on the countertop.

Nick stared up at the ceiling while tapping his chin. He had an idea of someone, but he knew Judy would not like it.

"I could ask Finnick."

Judy paused. "Finnick?"

Nick hauled himself off of the table he was leaning against to walk up to his wife. "Sure. He definitely knows how to act like a baby. I think he'll know how to watch the kids."

Judy was very skeptical about the idea of Finnick watching her children. He was very sweet to her when she needed to find Nick after discovering the truth behind the Nighthowlers. She knew he was a kind and caring fox when he wants to be, but to watch her kids?

"I-I don't know, Nick. I don't know if I trust him watching the kids. Besides would he even want to?" Judy asked.

"Sure he will. Hold on, I'm gonna give him a call real quick." Nick said as he walked towards the patio door. The fox slipped outside, and shut it behind him. Judy was about to call his name, when she heard shifting behind her. The bunny turned around to see Johanna slumping into the kitchen. She sighed and grinned.

"Good morning, sweetie." She picked up her bunny and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Johanna let out a tired giggle. "Are your brothers up yet?" The kit shook her head, and Judy nodded hers. "Okay. Let's get you some breakfast then."

About ten minutes later, Nick walked back into the house. He noticed his daughter sitting at the table eating her blueberry oatmeal, so he went over and kissed her on the head followed by rubbing the surface, her soft furs brushed underneath his paw pad.

"Morning Johanna." he said.

"Morning Daddy." the kit replied. Her voice was muffled by the amount of oatmeal in her mouth.

Nick chuckled as he walked in to the living room. He sat on the couch next to his wife watching TV and eating some oatmeal herself. A few minutes later, the sound of rap music and the vibrations of the bass system could be heard coming up the street. Then it ceased as the fennec fox put the van into park, killing the engine as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Well I guess he's here." Said Nick looking at his wife. Her ears perked in the direction of yawning. Judy turned her head to the door frame where she saw sleepy Alex and Peter. The fox pup scratched his tummy as the bunny rubbed his eye.

"Morning boys." she said.

"Morning mom." They both replied, only Peter insisted on saying 'mommy' instead.

Judy turned to Nick as she walked over to her sons. "I'll get them some food. Why don't you answer the door?" The fox nodded in response. Judy then turned the boys around, guiding them into the kitchen. "Alright, you two. Let's get you some breakfast."

Following a few quick knocks, Nick opens the front door to greet the little fox.

"So remind me again what I'm doing now?" he asked.

"You'll be watching the kids while me and Judy go on vacation for a little bit."

Finnick cocked an eyebrow. "Define 'little bit.'"

"We'll only be gone until tomorrow afternoon. Do you think you can handle that?"

He crossed his arms. "That all depends, how much are you charging?" He asked rubbing his fingers together.

Nick reached into his back pocket and taunted him with 150 bucks, waving it above Finnick's head. The fennec eyed the money, and sighed.

"Alright." Finnick swiped the money out of his paw, and Nick showed him inside their house. Finnick followed the fox into the kitchen, where he was met by Judy. She put on a smile, even though she was still skeptical of him watching her litter.

"Hey there, Fluffbutt." he greeted. Nick flicked his long ear in response to the nickname. Finnick flinched. "Ow."

Judy chuckled. "Hello Finnick. Would you like some breakfast?"

The fox shook his head. "Nah, I'm alright. Thanks though..." His words trailed off as he saw three little kids hide behind their mother's legs. His expression became curious, turning his head slightly and cocking his eyebrow again. Nick walked up next to Judy.

"Well I suppose introductions are in need." Nick said, the two stepped around and behind the three little ones, leaving them in front now. Nick placed a paw on their head as he called out their names. "This is Alex, this is Peter, and this is Johanna. Kids this is my friend Finnick. Say hi."

With a bit of hesitation, the three lifted their paws to wave and said quietly in unison. "Hi."

Finnick gave even more hesitation, before lifting up a paw and greeting the three back. "Sup?"

Nick knelt down to the kids' heights as he continued. "Finnick will be taking care of you three while me and mommy go on vacation okay?" The three looked up at their parents, then back at Finnick. Nick chuckled. "Eh, don't worry, their just a bit shy. Now, why don't I show you around?" Finnick reluctantly nodded, following the fox through the house.

Ten minutes later, they were all at the door. Nick and Judy had their bags ready, and they hugged their children one last time before they set off.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." They all said. Judy grunted as she squeezed her babies closer.

"By sweeties. I love you!" She replied.

"We'll miss you. Be good to uncle Finnick okay?" Finnick looked up at him. Uncle? He did not like the idea of where this was going; or rather how it could go. The kids nodded and ran off to the living room to watch TV.

Nick checked his watch. "Well I think it's time for us to head out." He turned to Judy, who nodded in response. "Okay. Oh, and Finnick..." Her words trailed off. Just as he turns to look at her, Finnick is grabbed forcefully by the shirt and pulled close to be met with Judy's piercing lavender eyes. "If anything happens to them-" she paused, pulling him closer, her eyes burned like fire, they singed a hole into the fox. "So help me..."

Nick chuckled at Finnick's frightened expression as he separated the two. "Okay. Well we better go. If you need us we're just a phone call away. See you tomorrow Finnick." The couple walked to the car, his paw wrapped around her waist. Finnick shut the door, and rubbed his eyes; how was this going to go? Not well, he thought answering his own question. Knowing bunnies he would probably be running up and down the house, the two of them climbing on the ceiling. He slowly walked into the room to sit with the kids watching cartoons. His eyes widened as the show Pokémammal flashed on the TV screen; that was his favorite kid show. "Aw sweet Pokémammal!" Finnick proclaimed as he hopped on the couch on the other side of the couch from the kids. Alex looked over to the fennec.

"You like Pokémammal?" he asked. Finnick turned his head and wore a grin on his face.

"Yeah. This was my favorite show as a pup. Who's your favorite?" All three replied, and they began to grow on Finnick. Slowly.

The fox thought to himself; maybe babysitting the three wouldn't be so bad after all. Alex, Peter and Johanna were rather tame, and were very well behaved for their age. That's what you get for having two cops as parents. At least those two didn't get wild in bed and spit out a dozen more, he chuckled at the thought. That's probably what they'd be doing tonight, although they wouldn't get pregnant again for they both had run out of the gene samples given to them; Nick had no more rabbit sperm, and Judy had no more vixen eggs. Besides, if she were to have another litter, doctors said it might kill her, especially if by some crazy chance she had nothing but fox pups. Comparing sizes, bunnies have between 6 to sometimes 14 kits per pregnancy, each are born one at a time. A fox pup alone is about eight kits wrapped into one, so giving birth to Peter was hard enough on her.

The day went pretty fast for the four of them. Soon enough it was around dinner time. Finnick had no idea how to cook, so he just called to order a pizza. Before hitting the call button. Finnick turned to the kids.

"What kind of toppings do you three want?"

The three looked at each other, and looked back at Finnick with their synced reply. "Vegetables and crickets please!"

Finnick was surprised, that was his favorite toppings too, but at the same time, he was utterly surprised. Why would Alex and Johanna, two bunnies, want crickets on their pizza? Curiosity got the best of him, and he popped the question. "Wait...You two like crickets?"

The bunnies nodded, their teeth almost shined at the fox. He noticed their bunny buck teeth and fox canines. A light bulb flashed above his head, and he almost smacked himself upside the head. Of course. He completely forgot they were hybrids; part bunny, part fox. Guess that made them omnivores. He smiled, and put the call through.

The four had dinner, and night soon came. Finnick noticed the litter as the three began to yawn or rub their eyes. Looked like it was bedtime for them, and at that moment, he received a text from Nick telling him that the kids should be going to bed soon. He motioned the kids up to their rooms, and told them to get dressed. Bath time was skipped tonight, for a justified reason. The three crawled into their beds, and Finnick tucked them in. He pulled a book off the shelf and sat himself down. While his voice was not as lulling as he hoped like their mother, he did his best. Imagine Samuel L. Jackson reading a bedtime story. Their eyelids became heavy, and the kids drifted off into sleep. The fennec stood, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. When he heard the door click shut, his eyes widened and he began to think. Fatherhood must be real nice. Nothing like Finnick had ever imagined it to be like before. It felt good, his heart began to warm up inside. Perhaps one day, Finnick would find the one for him, and he would become a father too. For now, babysitting his friend's kids would have to suffice. He walked back downstairs to the couch. He gave a small shiver. He did not want to text Nick asking where the spare blankets were, fearing that they were asleep by now. He simply walked out to his van and put on his elephant costume to keep him warm. He slumped onto the couch, and he fell into the depths of sleep, producing loud snores as he dreamed.

Finnick's nose twitched as he awoke the next morning. He listened for a second for any kind of sound; but nothing disturbed the silence. The kids weren't up yet. He glanced to the clock. 7:05 am. Finnick tapped his chin, and he arose from the couch. He walked out the door, and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it with the spare key he was given. Finnick remembered a place just a couple of blocks away that had the best breakfast burritos, and he figured the three might like them. With a start of his van, he immediately turned the volume of the radio to zero so the music would not disturb the peace. He shifts into drive, and the fox drives to the restaurant.

About five minutes later, Finnick returned to the house with a bag full of hot burritos. He opened the door, and the three walked down the stairs; looks like he had good timing. Finnick smiled.

"Hey you three. Did you sleep alright? The three did not respond other than giggling. Finnick was perplexed. He gave a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Johanna lifted a finger to point at the fox, still giggling in her breath. Finnick then realized as he looked down to see that he was still wearing his little footy pajama elephant costume. Guess that explains why the worker at the drive thru was grinning at him the entire time. He played along to make the three happy, putting on the hood and blew into the trunk of the costume. The three giggled harder, and Finnick gave a cherished smile from underneath the cloth. The day went by fast again, almost too fast as the fox would have wanted. Around three in the afternoon, Finnick's ear perked to the sound of the car pulling up in the driveway. He walked up to the door, opening it and waiting for the familiar fox and bunny to walk up. The two stepped out of the car, and waved a friendly hello to the fennec fox, who politely waved one back.

Alex, Johanna, and Peter went running past the fox and to their mother. "Mommy!" They all shouted as they charged at the bunny. She dropped her bags and knelt to the grass extending her arms out. She braced herself as her kids jumped into her arms.

"Hey kids!" She proclaimed giving them each a swarm of kisses.

"Hey! What about daddy?!" The fox proclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and children, grunting as he squeezed them. Nick walked up to Finnick with a warm smile. "Thanks for doing this for us. Were they too much trouble?" He asked, but the fennec just waved a paw.

"They were just fine."

Nick happily huffed. He turned to the kids. "Okay, kids, say thank you to Uncle Finnick."

They ran up to the fox. He shouted in fear as the three tackled him down. "Thank you Uncle Finnick!" He began to laugh as he stood.

"Your welcome you guys." The three went back to be with their mom. Nick looked back at the fennec.

"Well lucky for you this will only be a one time thing. We just didn't have a babysitter at the time, so we-" Finnick interrupted the fox as he spoke.

"A-actually... I wouldn't mind watching them again. They seem to be tolerable of me." He winked. "It sure is nice to feel like a father, maybe someday I'll have some kids too."

Nick smiled, and placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. "Well we have your number. It's always good to know we have a go-to babysitter."

Finnick hopped into his van, and shut the door. He put the keys into the ignition, and the engine roared to life. He looked back one last time, and waved one final goodbye to the Wilde family. A single tear fell from his eye that he quickly wiped away as he drove off. Perhaps they would need a babysitter again soon.


	7. Eat Your Carrots (babies)

Eat Your Carrots

The baby bunny did all he could to jerk and move his head away from the spoon. Nick did his best to spoon the mashed carrots into Alex's mouth, but the kit simply refused to open his mouth.

"Come on, Alex. Please eat your carrots. Do it for daddy, please?" Nick asked in vain, giving it another go, but to the same aftermath. The bunny was in full denial. Nick's ears drooped. He glanced over to his wife Judy, who was spooning the food into Johanna and Peter's mouths with seamless ease. He watched in awe, it was as if she was born to be a mother, just like she was born to be a cop.

"How do you do it so easy?" he asked.

"Eh?" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

He looked over to his son, Peter, who gurgled and smiled at his father. Not a single drop of food stained his green bib. Nick gave a toothy smile back, and the pup giggled. "I'm just surprised he likes carrots as much as he does. I can't get Alex to even open his mouth." Judy turned her head to the pup as she spooned another bite into his mouth.

"Well he is part bunny. All three of them might be omnivores. All babies are different. Here, let me try." She spooned the baby jar, and looked down to see that all the food was gone. Johanna slammed her tiny paws on the high chair tray, still clearly hungry. She grinned. "Well I got to go get another jar. This little girl is still hungry."

"Okay, and I'll order us some food in the mean time." Nick said standing up from the chair. He placed the mostly full jar of mashed carrots on Alex's high chair. The curious kit lifted the jar, turning it upside down and emptying most of its contents onto his tray. Alex put the jar in what he thought was his cup pocket, but in reality was Peter's who repeated the process. Alex ran his paws into the food as if it were art time in school. He then began slamming his paws on the tray, splashing the food everywhere, some droplets even catching in Johanna's fur on the complete other side of him.

Soon enough, Nick hung up the phone and went back to check on the babies. What his eyes saw made him burst into uncontrollable laughter. Judy's ear perked at the sudden jovial attitude of her husband. She smirked while cocking an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence. He motioned his paw in the direction of the room. "I think you should come and see this." He said between his laughs. Judy pulled down the baby food jar, and walked into the room. She too began to laugh.

Alex was literally covered from head to toe in puree carrots, and Peter and Johanna faired no better, also being covered in baby food. Not as much as Alex, of course. Judy walked over to the bunny kit taking the glass jar away. "Did you make a mess?"she asked in that motherly, baby-talk tone. Alex began to laugh and gurgle. He opened his paws and clenched to his mother's fuzzy cheeks, smearing her with the food. She chuckled as the kit let go. He stared at his food covered paw, and put it in his mouth, licking it nearly clean.

Judy popped the jar of green beans open, took a spoonful out, and motioned her arm in a circle in front of her hungry son's face. "Here comes the airplane. Reeeeewwrr!" Alex happily opened his mouth, taking in the delicious green beans. Judy gave a heartwarming smile at her son, booping his nose with her finger. She looked back to Johanna, who began slamming her paws on the table again, this time letting out an annoyed whine. Nick leaned off of the doorway, "Alright Jojo, hang on." he says walking back into the kitchen to get her a jar of potatoes and brocoli.


	8. Tug Tug (babies)

Tug Tug (babies)

Alex, Johanna, and Peter crawled away as fast as they could, giggling hysterically as their mother played the role of monster chasing the three. She would produce a few roars every now and then, catching one and giving them a tickle attack. They would laugh and kick in response, and then she would let them go so the game could continue. Nick glanced over with a chuckle watching his wife and kids play as he finished the reports from work. They were pretty simple case files and preliminary reports, so it wouldn't take him too long to finish. He pushed his sleeves up, and prepared to crack the last few out so maybe he too could play with his litter.

The three were very happy today, which for them was a rarity over the past few weeks. Peter, Johanna and Alex had started teething, and with all of them as expected having bunny and fox teeth, it was rather painful for the three. Especially Alex and Johanna. As a result, Nick and Judy recently have had more than a few restless nights with three fussy babies. She wondered how her parents could ever deal with sometimes up to eight kits at a time. The three of them were enough of a hassle. Judy almost felt glad she didn't marry a bunny. The idea of up to 10 bunnies would drive her mad from the stress and lack of sleep.

"Gotcha gotcha gotcha!" she said repeatedly as she tickled Johanna's tummy. The kit burst into laughter. From behind, Peter came luring up to her mother. He noticed her long, dangling gray ears. Out of pure playfulness, he leaped forward, and grabbed a hold of Judy's left ear tight in his teeth. Judy refrained herself from completely yelping out in pain. His teeth were sharp on her sensitive ears. Soon enough, he began tugging backwards rattling the ear back and forth. Judy's head was jerked in the same direction as her pup, each tug sending a jolt of pain to her head. She closed her eyes and petitioned for mercy to her son.

"Ow, Peter! Please stop. That hurts mommy. Peter!" The pup did not listen. Judy half expected that. Pretty soon the tugs became unbearable. She then called out to her husband for assistance. "Ow, Nick! Please help me! Nick!" The fox looked up from the computer to see her wife being pulled down by the ear by his son. He let out a small grin, followed by a chuckle as he got from his seat. Nick walked over to them. Standing directly above his pup, Nick closes his eyes, opens his mouth, and gently lifts Peter up by the nape of his neck.

The moment he felt his father grab hold of him and lift him off the ground, Peter released his grip on his mother's ear. Judy pulled back, giving her ear a quick rub to soothe the pain. She looked down to see that Johanna wanted up. She smiled and picked up her daughter; Alex kept crawling around care free. She looks at her husband, and turns her head from how he was holding her little fox pup. "Doesn't that hurt him?" she asked cradling her daughter. Judy was not used to seeing babies carried like this, but then again bunnies did not do that. Nick shook his head lightly, his son swayed to and fro as he did. The fox giggled at his mother in response, and she gave a motherly smile in response. "Okay sweetie. Don't grab mommy's ears like that anymore, okay?" She asked handing Peter a chewing toy. The fox grabbed hold of it with his tiny paws, shoving the toy into his slobbery mouth. Judy grinned. She'll take that as a yes.


	9. An Old Friend (babies)

An Old Friend

The Zootopia maximum security prison was not a fun place to be. Constant fights would erupt, only for the inmates to be given a nasty shock by their tame collars. Three edible meals a day, lights out at nine thirty, and all of it done on a constant monitored loop. Day in, day out.

For assistant Mayor Dawn Bellweather, it was not a fun way to live, but she deserved it. Being the mastermind behind the savage Nighthowler attacks, not many of the predators in the jail got along too well with her. She didn't care. She already had nobody to visit her, not even her parents. Bellweather was all alone for the next twenty years.

As she reads the daily magazine, her cell door swings open and the bear security guard orders her out. She had a surprise visitor. Bellweather was perplexed, who did she know that would want to visit her? She adjusted her glasses, stepped out of her cell,and allowed the bear to escort her to the visitor's room. She glances at the bland painted walls and pipes. Simple beige. The concrete shifting to a spotted white tile floor. The flood lights shining above their heads as they walked down the narrow corridor. A bland sight she would have to get comfortable seeing.

The bear pushes the door, and Bellweather steps inside. She scans the room to see anyone that she knew, but only saw inmates conversing with their friends and loved ones. But then her ear picks up her name being called in a familiar voice, and her eyes are met with two very familiar animals sitting at a table. Nick and Judy. Bellweather was speechless and confused. They were so happy, or rather Judy was so happy. Why would they want to visit her, especially after she tried to kill them? With no other choice, she takes an awkward seat opposite of the two cops.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Judy?" she asked.

Nick placed a paw around her shoulder as she spoke. "Well we wanted to visit you, because I made a promise to you, Dawn." Bellweather was even more confused. A promise? She thinks back to the first day she met Judy, which was actually by chance. They met in a little smoothie shop when she was just starting in the academy. They became good friends ever since, sharing stories, going shopping, having talks. Judy could honestly say that Bellweather was a really good friend. One that she hasn't had in a while. "Remember that conversation we had about if we had kids?" Dawn recollects. They did talk about that. They said if they were to ever have children that they would introduce them to the other. Her eyes go wide from the question. Did that mean?...

"Y-yesss? Judy, did you...with him?" a small grin creeps on Judy's face. She looks at Nick, who reaches down and lifts something onto the steel table; two baby carriages. She reaches in for a moment, and gently pulls out her two week old bunny kits. Nick does the same, lifting the tiny fox pup out of his seat, nestling him gently in his elbow crease. Bellweather's eyes shoot wide, and her pupils dilate as she focuses her attention on the little babies. She felt her heart warm up, a sensation she hasn't felt since she was arrested.

"Dawn, I would like you to meet Alex, Johanna, and Peter."

She gestured the babies in her direction for a better view. Bellweather was unbelievably happy for her. She obtained their shared dream. To have children, a loving husband, all of it. She places her innocent hooves out in request to hold one of the kits. Judy hesitates for a moment, before agreeing. Bellweather gently lifts Johanna out of her arms. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she glanced down at the peacefully sleeping bunny in her purple flower print sleeper. She stroked her soft cheek, and Johanna began to open her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of caramel brown as she looked at the sheep. Johanna blinked, and an adorable toothless smile spread across her beige cheeks. Bellweather gave a heartwarming smile back, and looks at Judy.

"She is so beautiful. Congratulations Judy." The bunny gave her a generous nod, taking back her daughter from her friend's arms. They share a momentary gaze before the shrill sound of her name being called signaled that her time was up.

The couple put the babies back in the carriages, and they stand. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Bellweather. Maybe if you behave, you can get out early and we can hang out again." she smiled. Bellweather takes off her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes. With a sniff, she places a hoof on the bunny's shoulder and gives yet another heartwarming smile.

"Maybe. Well I'll see you later. Bye Judy."

"Bye."

The smile did not leave her cheeks as she was escorted through the corridors once again. Bellweather kept that in her mind. Behave, and maybe she will get out. Maybe she will have a husband and kids one day. Maybe one day she would be as happy as her only friend in this world. But all of that would have to wait, because right now it was lunch time.


	10. Wag (babies)

Wag (short story)

Nick cradled Alex and Peter comfortably in his arm as he fed them their bottles. He fell into a content transe as he fed his sons. He admired their tranquility. How they could eat while they were in a half sleep state. Nick almost envied them. He lifts the bunny and fox over his shoulder to pat them on the back with a gentle paw. At the sound of two satisfied burps, he lowers the babies gently in their cribs.

Nick lays a gentle kiss upon both of their tiny heads before tiptoeing out of the nursery. As he closes the door, his ear perks at the sound of Judy chuckling from the living room. "Hey, Nick. Come here." Nick smiles and walks down the stairs to the living room. He leans over the couch and looks down to see Judy stretched across its entirety with her little kit Johanna nuzzled atop her bosom. The way her little body curled up to the warmth of her mother looked so comforting. Judy smiled up at Nick. "Watch this." She says and looks down at her sleeping baby.

"Who loves mommy?" She says in that traditional baby-talk voice. At the sound of the question, Johanna's long bunny tail began to happily wag. She had more fox tail genes than her bunny brother Alex, so she was capable of wagging her tail. Judy's smile widens at the sight of her little bushy tail swaying to and fro. She repeats the question with a bit more emphasis. "Who loves mommy?" Johanna's tail began to wag a little faster.

Nick chuckled at the sight of something so adorable. An idea passes his head. Nick leans closer to his kit and also talks in that baby accent. "Who loves daddy?" Suddenly, the tail stopped wagging. Nick felt his heart sink a little as her tail stopped, and Judy gave a small laugh as a result. Nick was persistent, and asks again, this time a bit more desperate. "Who loves daddy?" The tail continued to stay still.

Suddenly, another idea crossed his head, one that may prove his suggested theory. "Who loves mommy?" He asked. She hesitated, but Johanna's tail began to wag again. His daughter made his heart feel heavy just a bit, and Judy's accompanied laughs did not help him to feel better.

"Oh Nick." She said as she gently stroked her baby's back. "Who loves daddy?" She asked. Johanna hesitated again, but this time the tail kept wagging. Nick smiled again. He leaned his paw Dow to stroke her tiny head to the tips of her ears.

"See? I knew she loved daddy." Nick proudly stated. Judy rolled her eyes as she petted her kit. 'Such a needy fox,' she thought, 'right hun?' A smile stretched across her face as Johanna's tail continued to wag.


	11. Just a Bad Dream (kids)

Just a Bad Dream (kids)

 **This story was requested by a guest on fanfiction.**

 **Thank you thank you to whoever suggested this story!**

Nick fell to his feet as the rain began to pour harder and harder. He held his wife's body close as the blood from the wound poured out faster and faster, pooling into the rain puddles around them. She convulsed and breathed spastically in his clutches. Nick could do nothing but break into tears to falsely tell Judy she would be okay, that she would make it. She jerked one final time, looking straight into his soul with those gorgeous lavender eyes, before they glossed over, and her body went still. He clung to his wife's body tighter, as his tears fell onto her head with the raindrops. "Why?" he begged. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

"You can join her." said the voice directly behind his ear. He had no time to react as the knife cut deep into his throat, spilling the blood over his wife's limp body as he choked on his own life essence.

Nick shot up out of his bed in a bitter cold sweat. He breathed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down to see his wife Judy, sleeping safe and sound in their bed. Her eyes jerked open at the sudden movement and she sat up, seeing the fear and worry in her husband's face.

"Nick, what's wrong?" He simply pulled her in to an embraced hug. The cold sweat of his furs on his chest along with the natural warmth of his body heat was a weird sensation to the bunny, one that she did not know until now.

"Oh, Carrots...I'm sorry. I was, just thinking about..." Judy interrupted the fox, already knowing what she was talking about.

"You were thinking about the dream again, huh? About that night?" Nick solemnly nodded, and Judy rubbed his arms. "Oh, Nick. It's just a bad dream. I'm perfectly fine, and nothing like that is ever going to happen to me again." Nick finally began to settle down, and pulled her close to his chest again in another hug. Alive. That's how he wanted Judy. Alive with him, and never hurt again. They are broke from their embrace momentarily at a light knocking at their door. They glance at each other briefly, then their gaze fixate back to the door. "Yes?" Judy quietly asks.

The door slowly creaks open, and from behind walks in their daughter, Johanna, wearing a non-suiting frown on her face. Judy's expression turns to concern. "What is it, honey?" She asks.

"Mommy, daddy. I had a bad dream. There was a monster chasing me, and he was hiding under my bed." Nick gives a sigh of concern. Nick holds his paw out and gestures the bunny towards him.

"Come here, sweetie. Why don't you sleep with us tonight?" He suggests. Johanna walks over to her father's side of the bed. Nick reaches down and lifts her up under her armpits with a small grunt and puts her on the bed.

"I'll go take care of that monster sweetie." Says Judy, giving her daughter a kiss on the head before temporarily leaving the room.

Johanna looks up at Nick. "Is mommy going to scare away the monster?" She innocently asks. A caring grin appears on Nick's face as he holds his kit close.

"Yeah, mommy's a big strong bunny. She'll take care of that monster." Nick lays her down and covers her with the sheets. Judy returns and joins them under the covers. He strokes her cheek as she begins to fall back asleep. "Don't worry, Baby Carrots. That monster won't hurt you..."

"It was just a bad dream."


	12. Grandbunny

**Grandbunny**

* * *

 **This story was requested by Stallion6 of Deviantart here on fanfiction**

 **Thank you thank you Stallion!**

The aged bunny kept smiling as he held the two little kits in the crease of his elbow. Alex and Johanna nuzzled close to each other for warmth in their grandfather's arm. He still couldn't believe it. Judy, his little girl, all grown up. He thought back to that Carrot Days Festival oh so many years ago. How she told them about her ludicrous idea to become the first bunny cop. Skip ahead fifteen years and there he was, sitting in the crowd as she walked to the stage to proudly receive her badge. Now almost four more years later, and here she was. Married to a loving husband with children of her own. He looked back down at his grandchildren. How he remembered so distinctively when it was her snuggling safe in his arm. She was the only gray bunny in her litter, and now Alex reminded him of that too, what with having the exact same pattern as her mother. Right down to the same primrose pink nose and charcoal tipped ears.

Stu looks over to Bonnie, cradling Judy's second son. Her fox pup Peter. He still couldn't believe that whole gene splicing thing worked, and with no signs of mutation. The director of the company would surely win the peace prize soon with this kind of spectacular results. Giving interspecies couples the chance to have children of their own without adopting, injecting, or having a surrogate. That was something Stu couldn't believe either. He never thought that two different animals would even be capable of loving each like they would their own kind. But Nick and Judy proved him wrong.

Stu always knew she was a different bunny, and he always knew she would still be perfect in every way, even if he didn't understand it fully. But those two love birds helped him to believe. Love wins.

"Do they eat as much as you did, huh Jude?" Stu asked in a humorous manner. She smiled in reply.

"Jojo does for sure."

"Speaking of which." Nick interrupts. He pauses mid sentence as he pulls a couple of bottles from Judy's diaper bag. He then extends his arms out towards Stu father as a sign to give him back his babies. He complies and gently lowers the kits into his arms. At that moment, Peter's lip begins to quiver, and his ears pin back as his face contorts into an uncomfortable grimace. The pup began to cry and Bonnie's face turned to that expression of concern with a hint of adorableness as she lightly bounced him in her arm.

"Oh no, baby. Please don't cry." She pleaded, but tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Stu wore a similar grimace as he nervously tugged on his overalls. While he felt guilty saying it, he was uncomfortable being around the fox pup. Alex and Johanna were no problem, even when they cried. He had become so used to it, but a fox was something unlike anything he had ever taken care of before.

Judy swoops in to the rescue and takes the pup from her mom, attempting to calm him herself, but to no avail. Nothing would make Peter happy. He just kept crying. The pup began to fuss and kick in his mother's arms forcing her to attain a better grip as to not drop him.

"Oh Peter. It's okay." She pleaded as she rocked him gently. His cries became louder. The bunny turned to her husband with a concerned look. "Can you try to calm him down?"

"I can't, I got my paws full." He replied with a stutter as he emphasized the two little bunnies in his arm.

"Well where's his bottle?"

Nick repositioned the bottle into his other paw, feeding the kits all in one arm to fumble through the diaper bag. He felt the material of the circus printed diapers as well as the packaging for the baby wipes, even the slick screen of her phoned tucked down at the very bottom. None of which matched the feel of the warm plastic container. There was no sign of his bottle.

"I think it might have gotten left in the car." He said with a sigh. He looked down to see the bottles nearly empty, knowing that he would need to get something to keep Alex and Johanna from blowing up too. "I think their pacifiers are in there too."

Judy thumps her foot lightly on the dirt ground for a minute, shuffling from side to side as she contemplated an idea. Judy turned to face Bonnie.

"Okay, do you think you can try to keep him calm for just a bit, mom? I have to go get his bottle."

"Sure." Bonnie replied as she held her paws out ready to take her grandson from her again.

"Okay great. I'll be right back." She speed walked to the car and Nick slowly followed, trying not to shake the bunnies too much.

Bonnie retried rocking Peter to and fro as she hummed a quiet lullaby. Once again, Peter just kept crying. She and Stu looked at each other with concerned expressions. It has been such a long time since either of them couldn't figure out how to calm a baby down. They felt like they were first time parents once again, struggling to juggle three to four kits in the same arm, only this time it was just one. They walk back into the bunny filled house to check on the other kids. The younger ones ceased their running through the halls to quickly glance at the tiny pup. Some just continued playing, others came up to them in wonder. They could not believe how little he was, and how much they being bunnies were bigger than him, a fox.

She paced through the halls,back and forth, but despite all the walking, all the songs, all the comforting words. Peter's tears kept rolling down like a waterfall off a red cliff.

Stu continued to wear the grimace, not really doing much to help. Just standing there with his ears drooping rather uncomfortably. Bonnie walks up to him.

"Stu, he doesn't want to be with me. Can you try holding him for a bit?" Bonnie begged.

Before he could reply, the bunny had the little fussy pup tucked snug in his arms. This made him feel even more uncomfortable. Stu didn't know how Bonnie could do it so easily. Then again, he was her grandson, but thinking more bigot-like,as Stu tended to do without offense, he was a fox. His historical natural enemy. His biological, vulnerable, tiny little enemy. The thoughts began to leave him as he started his attempt at comforting. He began to sing his lullaby, the one that was Judy's favorite when she was a little kit.

' _Hush_ _little_ _baby_ , _don't_ _say_ _a_ _word_

 _Papa's_ _gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird will not_ _sing_

 _Papa's_ _gonna_ _buy_ _you a di_ a _mond ring_ '

To his astonishment, Peter's tears and and bawls finally simmered down to simple whimpers, and eventually he completely stopped crying. Stu was awestruck, he had done it. He had calmed down his fox grandson. No, just his grandson. That did not matter anymore, all that mattered was that he was here, and he was no longer sad.

Stu wiped the final year from his soft orange cheek as he sat down in his recliner with the pup. He placed his finger near his tiny paw, and a tear of his own formed in his eye as he clenched to it and produced the tiniest of smiles.

At that moment, Judy and Nick came in the door, bottle in paw.

"Dad?" She called scanning the room for her father. She caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye and walked over. "Okay, I have his bottle. I can take him now."

Once again, before he could protest, Peter was picked up out of Stu's arms. His lip began quivering again and Judy could sense her mistake.

"Oh, no, no, no, no Peter."

This time before she could protest, Stu pulled the baby back into his arms as he took the bottle out of her paw. He sat back down and Peter simmered down again and taunted the his lip with the nipple of the bottle. His mouth instinctively opened to receive the milk which he drank in pure bliss.

Judy turned her head and placed her paw on her pivoted hip, giving a small chuckle. "Well look at that, it looks like he just wanted some Grandpa time."

Stu held his head high with pride. "Yep, after all... I'm his grandbunny."

* * *

 **Neptune's Note:**

Hey-lo!

Thank you thank you all so much for reading this story!

Be sure to like, vote, and/or leave a review if you did.

Extra thanks for being patient with me. School has started up again and I haven't been able to focus on my stories as much. But I assure you all, they will still be coming! Just you wait!

On a few notes, I would like to make some announcements:

1\. I want to clarify the looks of the triplets. The image used for these stories is **not mine** , it is by the amazingly talented hikariviny.

Alex looks just like Judy, only with Nick's green eyes.

Peter is a **red** fox and looks like Nick, but has a white tipped tail and has blue eyes.

Johanna looks like the bunny by hikariviny, only she has a brown circle around her right eye, brown eyes, and other spots on her ears and body.

 **I will be making my own cover art for this storyline soon.**

2\. On a similar note, **I am now on Deviantart!** Go ahead and check out some of the sketches I have done.

3\. I will begin a Q&A channel for Nick, Judy, and the triplets. All we need are the Q's, and that's where you come in!

 **Private message, review or email me any questions you may have for Nick, Judy, Alex, Peter, Johanna, or any of the others (just be sure you mention that it is a Q &A question so I can stay organized please)!**

Well, I think that's all I really have to say for now! Thanks again for all the support...

And as always... Stay tuned!

~N.t.F.


	13. Eyes Wide Open

**Eyes Wide Open**

* * *

The fox tilted his head to the side as he stared down at his son who sucked contently on the bottle. Nick had been increasingly curious about something so minuscule, it almost seemed ridiculous to spend so much time on. Why has Alex not yet opened his eyes even once? Come to think of it, Peter and Johanna hadn't opened their eyes either.

While his mind was on the same subject, he noticed Judy walk into the nursery with his other son and daughter. He decided to pop the question as she set Peter in his crib and Johanna on the changing table.

"Hey Carrots. Do you think we should be a little worried?"

Judy looked back at him as she put the diaper in the trash bin. "Worried about what?" She asked as she slid the clean diaper under the kit.

"Well, it's been almost a week and none of them have opened their eyes."

"Well, no. Even if they could open their eyes, they can't see us. Bunnies and foxes are born blind and deaf, and their senses won't develop for a little longer. Didn't you read that book we got?"

Nick blinked in awe. Judy just smiled with a sigh. "I wonder what eye color they may have?"

"Well, maybe Baby Carrots is gonna have the same beautiful eyes as you." Nick said with a smirk.

"I seriously doubt it. I was the only bunny in any of my parents' litters to have the same eyes as my mom. I don't think she'll have purple eyes when 1-out-of-353 bunnies had them."

Nick's eyes narrowed in that same sly way they always did. Judy chuckled and went downstairs to get a bottle for Johanna. Nick sighed. Maybe he should have read that book. For one, he didn't even know why his own kids couldn't look at him. A knowledge nearly every parent has. He was certain Judy knew more than enough about the bunnies, but she would need practice nurturing Peter. When they were born, the doctors informed Nick and Judy that they should both try to nurture their babies like the animals they were. In other words, Nick should nurture Alex and Johanna like he was a bunny, and Judy should nurture Peter as if she were a vixen.

Nick was all brand new to it. Being the youngest in his family, Nick never had any connections with babies like Judy did as a kid. He always knew he wanted to be a dad, though. Since his dad was never around when he was a even a little pup, he never truly knew what he was missing in his childhood. Nick wanted to make sure he would be there for his children when he had them. He wanted his kids to have that thing he never had. He always wanted to be the father his was not, and now he was. He rocked back and forth in the chair, he looked up at the mobile above him as he went deeper into his thoughts, and he smiled.

"Alex, Peter, Johanna... I will be a better dad to you than mine... No matter what happens... Whether it be hell or high water, or the end of the world. I promise you, Alex... I am going to be here for you... I will always be here for you..."

A tear formed in his eye as he looked down, and when he did, his eyes sprung open, and they narrowed again, filling with more joyous tears.

"Hey Carrots..." Nick called down the hall.

Judy's ears perked at the sound of his voice. "Yeah?"

"You might want to come see this."

Perplexed, she carried her little bunny upstairs to see what was so important that her husband wanted her to see. She walks into the nursery. Everything still seems normal. Nick is still in the rocking chair with Alex, only he gestures her to come closer and look at her son. The fox looks back at the bunny with a warm heart. Judy glances over his shoulder and gasps, before also letting out a motherly smile.

Alex's eyes were wide open and he was looking straight up at his dad. They popped with brilliant vibrancy against the same gray fur pattern as his mom. Sharp green.

"He has your eyes." Judy said proudly.

Nick wiped away another tear from his eye. "Yeah." He quietly replied.

Judy leaned down and gently stroked the kit's tiny, soft, gray cheek. "Hi sweety." She said in a lulling tone.

Alex got a good look at his mommy and daddy, before his eyes closed again as he napped. Judy kissed Nick softly on the cheek. They both wore their smiles still. Words could not explain the joy they felt at that moment. One of thousands of moments yet to come as first time parents, and as the first hybrid family. What would Peter and Jojo's eyes look like? Only time would tell that story.

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **Thank you thank you so much for reading! I know I've been away for a while. I've been trying to focus on school, so my stories hit massive postpones and creative slumps. Thank you all for being patient!**

 **Be sure to like, leave a review, and follow me if you enjoyed. Also, be sure to check out my Deviant Art channel. It's the same name as it is here, it just has hyphens instead of spaces!**

 **...**

* * *

 **One more thing...**

 **Have questions for either Nick, Judy, or the triplets?**

 **Simply private message me with your question, where (hopefully) at the end of the month I will be posting the answers for the month over on Wattpad! Or, if I really enjoy the question, you may even see it as a drawing on my Deviant Art! (The credit will be given to whoever asks the question, of course)**

* * *

 **...**

 **I assure you that there will be more stories coming soon!**

 **Until then, stay tuned!**

 **~N.t.F.**


	14. Foxzilla

**Foxzilla**

 **...**

* * *

 **This story was inspired by a comic I recently saw. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost three weeks after they got them, and the triplets still loved their new toys. Johanna snuggled her new stuffed animal, Alex held his airplane high in the air. Peter, on the other hand, swung his new monster toy around the air, giving a few roars here and there. Nick and Judy chuckled as their toddlers walked ahead of them down the street.

"Hey you two!" Judy looked away from her litter for a second to find out where the voice was coming from, she looked all around her, until she realized the voice was coming from below her. She looked down to see her best friend Fru Fru and her five year old son.

"Oh, hey Fru Fru!" Judy called as she knelt down to the shrew.

Nick herded the litter to stay in the area. Nick joined his wife's side to make polite conversation with Fru Fru.

Peter continued to make his monster sounds as he carried his toy, until he sees something that catches his attention. A small little hole with mice going inside of it. Without thinking, the pup giggles as he crawled his way through the hole. When he stands up on the other side, the pup smiles, and grabs a tight hold on his toy.

"So, how have you been, hun?" Fru Fru asked.

"Pretty good. We just bought the babies some new toys, and-" she stops for a moment and her eyes open wide to see that one of her triplets is missing. Her heart begins to beat faster as she looks around for her pup. "Peter?!"

Nick and Judy both start to freak out not knowing where their son is. Nick picks up his kits as he continues to call out his son's name. Judy cups her paws and calls out much louder as her heart begins to beat faster. "Peter!?"

Suddenly, her ear perks at the sound of multiple little screams. She turns to the direction of the sound and notices the entrance to Little Rodentia. She ducks her head down to look through the entrance. A massive weight is lifted off her shoulders to see Peter stomping around the tiny streets with his toy monster. Her worries change as now she has to make sure her pup doesn't accidentally hurt someone. She backs up and slides into the entrance.

"Rrrraaaawr!" Peter calls as he raises his toy higher into the air while stomping his feet. The little rodents continued to scream and run away from the baby fox. He started jumping up and down joyfully, shaking the buildings as he did so. With one last jump, the pup gives off another loud roar, but this time, his feet don't touch the ground. He was being picked up by the back of his neck, but he didn't know who.

His body is turned around and the pup is met by his mama's face giving him that motherly stare. Judy looks to the people of Little Rodentia for a moment. "I'm really sorry, everyone." Some of the things they said made her really glad her pup couldn't speak or understand them yet.

She looks back at her pup, who is now just smiling at her as he holds his monster in his paws. Judy couldn't help but smile. He was too adorable. She cradles her baby in her arms, though it has become harder. Peter was getting to be a big boy.

She gives her pup a kiss on the forehead as she carefully walks out of the rodent town. "Okay Foxzilla, it's time to head home, now."


	15. Happy Howl-oween

**Happy Howl-oween**

* * *

 **This story was requested by disneymaster1, ACDCrooks4ever, and a guest on fanfiction.**

 **(There will also a different version on the** _ **Three Little Misfits**_ **storyline, but it may be a little late...)**

 **Thank you thank you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Nick and Judy walked through the rotating door of the ZPD with the baby carriage. While Howl-oween was one of the highest crime days, the fox and bunny got the day off to go trick-or-treating with their family. They just came in to get their paychecks. Judy pushes the stroller up to the front desk to have a little chat with Clawhauser before they left for the afternoon. He was kicking back with some Howl-oween sprinkled doughnuts. On his counter was a Jack-O-Lantern he made of Gazelle. He looks down at the two with his usual giddy smile.

"Hey you two!" He said happily.

"Hi Clawhauser! We're just here to pick up our checks, then we're off to my family's farm for trick-or-treating."

"Ooh! Does that mean that you dressed them up? Can I see?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Judy proclaimed. She turned the stroller so the cheetah could see her litter. His eyes lit up and his paws met his chubby cheeks. Johanna was a little baby carrot, Alex was bundled up as a blueberry, and Peter looked just like his daddy with his Hawaiian onesie. Even his pacifier had a little pawpsicle plushie sewed onto it.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, so Spots. About those checks. Is the Chief in?"

"Oh yeah! He's up in the archive room!"

"Great! Thank you!" Judy said as she got ready to push the stroller to the elevator.

"Oh wait Judy!" The bunny stopped and looked back at him. "The elevator is actually broken today, so I think you're going to have to carry them up the stairs." He said as he answered an incoming dispatch call.

Judy shrugged as she parked the stroller by the front desk. She unbuckled her little carrot and blueberry and hoisted the two bunnies out of their seats. Nick switched places and pulled out his little doppelganger with a kiss on the forehead. Peter pulled the pacifier out of his muzzle and playfully tries to put it in Nick's mouth. He grins at his pup.

"Aw, thank you Peter! I love pawpsicles. Om-nom-nom-nom-nom!" He said as he fake bit the pawpsicle plush. Peter laughed in response.

As the two made it up stairs and to the archive room, behind the door was a certain buffalo. Howl-oween was Chief Bogo's favorite holiday, and it has always held a special place in his steel heart. The candy, the costumes, the pranks, all of it. He knew they were coming to get their checks today, so he wanted to play a small practical joke on them. He hid behind the door with his little surprise. The only downside? He didn't know they had the babies with them...

As soon as Nick grabbed a hold of the door handle, Bogo slams into the door with all his weight, slamming it open with ease. He jumped in front of the couple while wearing a green ghoul mask. "Blahrablablahbraraa!" He screamed as he shook his head and hooves like a madman.

Not only did Nick and Judy jump, so did their litter. Bogo took off his mask with a small chuckle, until he and the parents saw the three begin to cringe, before they all began full-out crying.

Bogo felt bad as he watched the two try to calm the three, but to absolutely no avail. Judy scowled up at the buffalo. She didn't care if he was her Chief, it felt downright cruel to scare them and their 7 month old babies.

He nervously cleared his throat. "S-sorry you guys..." Bogo said as he handed Nick their paychecks, which he takes forcefully as he also scowls up at him.

As they scurried down the stairs with their upset little litter, it seemed the entire ZPD fell silent before ranting at the Chief for his mistake. Nick and Judy put the triplets back in their stroller, and Clawhauser leaned over to them.

"Psst. I have something to tell you two..."

They look up at the cheetah. "The Chief has scared all of us at least once on Howl-oween, and I think it's finally time to get our revenge. Especially after scaring the babies. I know something that nobody else knows about Bogo, and I'm going to get the guys together to get him back tonight."

Judy and Nick stared at him, before they both slowly smiled. Their babies' increased cries brought their attention back to them. Clawauser reached under his desk and pulled out three lollipops and handed them to the triplets. Peter got red, Alex got blue, and Johanna got yellow. The three ceased their crying as they observed the lollipops before putting them in their mouths.

"You two don't have to worry about the Chief, tonight. You guys just have fun. Bogo's gonna get what's coming to him tonight." He said with a wink.

Nick and Judy smiled. "Thanks Clawhauser." Judy said as she guided the stroller with Nick out of the building. As soon as they left, the ZPD went back to their usual flow. All except Clawhauser, who snuck a message thread to the officers under his desk. He smiled as he pulled another doughnut out of his box. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

The evening seemed to come rather quickly. It also seemed to be rather quiet for Halloween. No calls, no crimes, nothing. He sent most of the officers home as a result and just ordered them to be ready on call. As the buffalo sat alone in the ZPD at his desk, he got the strangest feeling... like someone was watching him. The building was silent enough to hear a pin drop, and he swore he could hear the shifting of feet on tile floor, clothes rustling and even the quietest of cackles. A frigid, unnerving cackle.

Bogo raised an eyebrow. Even with no mammal watching him, he always tried to look stern, even in the face of fear, and even though the stone Chief of Police could feel his heart race just a little bit faster.

He went back to his work, when he heard the noises again. He looked up with perked ears. "Hello?" He called, feeling stupid as he got no response. As soon as his eyes looked back down at the manila file, the sounds picked up even louder. He slammed the pen onto the desk as he stood from his chair. "Hello!? Who's there?"

Bogo slowly walked up to the door. He pulled down on the handle and poked his head through the crack. Nothing is lurking outside his office, and no mammals were in sight. When he looks at his feet. his heart sinks and his blood runs a bit colder. It was a horn. Next to that was a note that looked as though it was written in blood.

"DON'T TURN AROUND..." It read.

The pristine Chief felt a chill run up his spine as he could sense something stand right behind him. Before he could turn around and look, a loud, menacing cackle rang through his ears. He jumped a little under four feet in the air and the door slammed behind him, locking from the inside. He tried the handle vigorously, but the door wouldn't budge. He felt a mixture of anger and anxiety flow throughout his system. He catches in the corner of his eye something down the hall. Bogo looks to see three figure cackling at him, though he cannot see them in full detail.

"Freeze!" He yells, pointing at the figures. They run down the hall and Bogo chases after them, drawing his taser.

As soon as he makes it around the corner, he was frightfully confused to find all three of the figures gone. A jingling sound comes from behind him. He swiftly turns around, pointing his taser into the darkness. Out of it rolls a tiny little tricycle.

Bogo starts shaking. It had been such a long time since he had felt this much fear. It rattled his system as his hooves began to shake. He closes his eyes and takes a few breaths, slowly starting to calm himself down. His taser falls to his side with his hoof. He inhales, regaining his composure and cool, calm, complexion.

He turns around and his stomach turned. It was standing right in front of him. It's mouth was covered in a deep shade of red, and it wore a vindictive, and unnaturally large smile.

Bogo falls to the floor, scooting back in a terrified fashion as he began to hyperventilate. It slowly got closer to him. The buffalo reaches for his taser, quickly taking aim and pulling the trigger. The needles stuck into its paw, but the voltage seemed to do nothing to affect it. It just ripped out the needles by the wires and dropped them to the floor.

"G-get away from me!" Bogo screams. He stumbles to his feet and makes a run for the elevator. He mashes the down button, but it does not come to his aid. He forgot in his panic that the elevator was broken that day.

Suddenly, he sees more walking up the stairs and coming out of the rooms, all of them getting ever so closer. Bogo's heart rate raced faster and faster. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, and he could feel his shoulders being gripped. He let out a massive, and rather girly scream as he was pulled into the elevator, they closed into the elevator, surrounding the defenseless Chief.

* * *

The stars began to shine over the Hopps Family Farm. The kids ran all around in their costumes. The famous corn maze and pumpkin patch drew much attention to the bunnies and other attendees.

Nick and Judy were dressed in their costumes: he was a magician, and she was his lovely assistant. They talked it up with Bonnie and Stu; she was a witch and he was a scarecrow. The aged bunny bumped Alex in his arm, she cradled Johanna, and Peter was snug in his dad's arm.

Judy looked at the time to see it read 8:00 pm. "Well, we should be heading home now. Got to put the babies to bed soon." She said, already noticing her daughter starting to doze off in her mom's grasp.

"Okay then. Have a good night, Bon Bon. Happy Howl-oween." She replied giving her back Johanna. She nudged her into her arm and reached out to get Alex from Stu. He places his paw on Nick's shoulder and he nods respectively. They say their final goodbyes as they walk to the car.

As soon as Nick put the keys into the ignition, his phone buzzed. He was on it so much that he instantly knew what each notification was from the pattern, intensity, and pitch alone. It was a text, followed by a FurBook update notification. He reaches in to see the text from Clawhauser.

'We got him. ;)' It read.

Nick pulled up the FurBook notification and chuckled loudly. Judy grew curious. He showed her the phone and she too giggled loudly. It was a priceless picture of the pristine Chief Bogo with a terrified scream on his face. He was surrounded by a bunch of animals dressed as clowns.

"So he's afraid of clowns, huh?" Judy asked.

"Apparently. Yeah, all the guys got a week's probation after they finally got him to calm down. Oh, Clawhauser said he was so pissed."

"Hmph!" She said in a humorous way, "serves him right for scaring my babies. Who's the crybaby now?"

They both chuckled as they drove back home. What an eventful Howl-oween this has been.

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **Thank you thank you so much for reading! Be sure to like, follow, and leave a review.**

 **Have a fun and safe Howl-oween tonight!**

 **~N.t.F.**


	16. ATTENTION ALL READERS: Very Important!

Eyo everybody!

I am writing this update to personally say: thank you.

Thank you thank you all so impossibly much for all your support throughout the course of my channel.

(No, this is not my last story or anything like that. I'm not signing off for the last time. It's just kind of a milestone. ;))

On April 10th, 2016, Neptune the Fennec was born. He has been a marvelous help for me. When I left public school. I had little to no friends left. I was sad and alone, and the only thing that kept me going was these stories. After reading some of these amazing fanfictions out here, I just had to take a shot in the game. So I did, and thus, Until the End, my first story was created.

At first, it didn't seem like much. But then I started expanding my work to other reading sites, and it just exploded. I couldn't believe it. I was getting favorite and follow notifications left and right. I was so happy. I actually felt like I was good for something instead of being a third-wheel in what were mostly bad friendships.

It's because of you all that I keep writing these stories. They make me happy, and it makes me even more happy that you all like them and they make you happy too. That's all I really want to do with my life. Make people happy. I know I said I wanted to become a police officer and make a difference, but that dream slowly grew old. This is what I really want to do.

And over the past few years, I have been thinking about something, something huge, and this is why I wanted to let you know, because there will be a significant change to my channel.

* * *

Everybody... I am transgender.

* * *

I figured this would be an easy way to explain it. I'm a boy biologically, but I know that I am actually a girl. I just wanted to inform all of you because I try to let people know about stuff.

Now about the significant change to my channel. Neptune will no longer be used. Instead, he is going to be replaced with the new me...

* * *

I will be going by November the Bunny now.

* * *

She will be the new mascot for my channel.

Thank you Neptune. Thank you for stepping me in the right path again. And thank you thank you all so much once again!

While this is Neptune signing off for the last time, this is not the end.

So of course, as always...

...

Stay tuned for more!

~Neptune the Fennec

~November the Bunny

~Taylor


	17. A Pleasant Surprise

**A Pleasant Surprise**

* * *

Nick swayed the buggy from side to side making the three little babies laugh with pure joy as they made their way through the baby aisle. Judy followed slowly behind Nick as she grabbed multiple different jars of baby food, diapers, etc., as well as some ingredients for her to make dinner for them tonight. Nick continued through the empty aisle, making airplane noises as well as others to make his litter giggle, when he spots some smaller animals coming down the aisle. His eyes widen as he quickly stops the buggy. The babies jerked in their seats, but that only made them laugh harder.

Judy walks up to Nick's side. She puts the items in the buggy and makes her way around to the front of the buggy. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry-" She stops for a second and her eyes widen as she recognizes the familiar mammals. It was Mr. and Mrs. Otterton and their two boys, Lucas and Josh. Her ears perk up as her tone changes to a cheerful one. "Oh! Octavia!"

Mrs. Otterton recognizes her too and shares in the same excitement. "Well, hello Judy! This certainly is a pleasant surprise." Emmitt just stands and smiles. Suddenly, a small pain surges through her stomach, and the otter cringes.

Judy wanted to ask her what was wrong, but her question was immediately answered as she looked down at her as she rubbed her stomach, which was fairly bloated. It clicked in her head. She was pregnant.

Judy gasps and her eyes light up with joy. "You're pregnant?!" Octavia nods happily. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" She takes hold of her paws and bounces up and down gently.

"Yes. I'm actually due any day now." Octavia's small celebration was cut short as she noticed Josh sneaking up and pulling on Nick's buggy to see what was in the carrier. "Oh no, wait Josh!"

As he lifted himself up more, the buggy began to tilt. Luckily, Nick was able to grab it and put it back in place before anything disastrous happened. The little 7 year old otter backed away slowly, feeling ashamed.

Nick just smiled. "Oh, it's okay, bud. Do you wanna see the babies?" He asked.

Josh slowly nodded. Nick gently picked him up and hovered him over the carrier. His eyes widened when he saw the two bunnies and the fox. He was amazed at how tiny they were. The curious litter just stared back at the otter quietly. Nick chuckled and put the otter down, who scurried back to his dad's side. He chuckled as he nuzzled the top of his head.

"Hey. We're not very busy today, would you like to come back to our house and catch up on things?" Emmitt offered.

Judy almost forgot what his voice sounded like. It was calm and gentlemammal-like. It seemed his voice could barely go over a whisper. Nick and Judy looked at each other, then back at the otters with smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

Alex, Peter, and Johanna happily crawled after Lucas who was softly kicking a soccer ball around the living room. Josh just sat on the couch, attention wrapped into his Nintendo ZS. The adults stood in the kitchen bringing up more and more commotion. Octavia walked around to the dishwasher, when a sudden and agonizing pain shot through her stomach. Nobody seemed to notice, so she ignored it as she opened the door. That's when an even more painful one came. She dropped her tea and the loud shatter of the mug echoed through the kitchen. The three looked up and Emmitt went to his wife's side.

"Tavi! Are you okay?" Judy worried.

The otter breathed in and out before she looked up at her husband. "Honey. I think it's time!" She said, and all their eyes went wide.

Judy ran over to help her stand up straight again. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

Josh walked into the room, holding the soccer ball under his foot. Johanna started crawling over to the ball. "Mom! What's wrong?"

They all looked over to him, there was no other way to explain it. "Josh, honey. The baby is coming."

"What?!" Suddenly, the ball slipped out from under his foot and bonked Johanna in the nose. The kit began to cry. Josh looked back over at the bunny with sorrow in his expression. Nick went over to pick up his crying daughter. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Wilde!"

"It's okay, it was just a little bonk. It was an accident." He said as he put a pacifier in her mouth. The kit began sucking and quickly calmed down. The same couldn't be said for the parents though as they slightly began to panic. There was no way they could handle all the kids in the hospital while Mrs. Otterton was in labor.

Emmitt placed his paw on Nick's arm. Judy was already helping her out to the car. "Nick, do you think you can watch them for a bit while we go to the hospital? I-I can pay you."

Nick shook his paw. "No, no, no, don't worry about that. We'll be fine, just call me after everything has happened and I'll drive us down there."

"Thanks, Nick." Emmitt said as he rushed out the front door slamming it behind him.

* * *

A couple of hours passed by, and the fox juggled all three bottles with one arm as he ate his sandwich. Lucas and Josh sat on the couch watching TV as they ate theirs as well, though the little brother still felt devastated for his accident earlier. He just remained silent.

Lucas crunched up the wrapper and went to the trash. When he returned back into the living room, he noticed Nick struggling to eat. "Mr. Wilde? Would you like some help?" He asked.

"Sure, Lucas." Nick said with a grin. He shifted over and gestured him to sit next to him and the carseat containing the bunnies. "Just hold the bottle and slightly tilt it so he can drink it."

The otter carefully followed his teachings as he calmly fed Alex his bottle. Nick looked over to Josh. He had a very unfit frown on as he tried not to look. "Josh, are you okay?" He asked.

He remained quiet for a bit. "I… I…"

"...He's still a bit sad about hitting Johanna with the bottle." Lucas tried to defend. Nick propped Peter's bottle on his stuffed elephant, Mr. Trunker, and sat down on the couch with his daughter in his arm.

"I don't think it's just that, Lucas. Josh, are you scared?" Nick politely asked.

He looked up at the fox. "Scared of what?"

"Of being a big brother? Are you scared that you won't know what to do when you see him or her?"

Josh stared at him for a second, before his eyes began to water as he slowly nodded. Nick rubbed the otter's head. "Hey, hey. It's okay, Josh. In fact, do you want to know something?"

Josh looked up at him with reddened eyes. "I was absolutely terrified when I was going to first see my kits for the first time. I didn't know even the slightest thing about what to do. Judy showed me everything. But at the same time, it was one of the happiest days of my life. It's completely normal to be scared at first, Josh. But let me ask you something, are you happy that you're going to be a big brother?"

Josh sniffled, before he slowly nodded "Mhmm."

Nick smiled. "Then that's all that matters." He cheerfully stated as he held Johanna closer to him.

He looked down at her, still a bit nervous, but she just looked up at him with curious brown eyes as she clung tightly to her stuffed bunny. Jojo reached her paw out to try and grab the otter's face. He replaced it with his finger. The kit gripped around his finger and began to smile and giggle. Josh's tears faded, and his frown was replaced with a big, heartwarming smile. "Because when you're brother or sister is here, you'll know exactly what to do. I think you will be an excellent big brother, Josh."

Nick's ear perked as he heard the sound of the doorknob jiggling open. He looks in the direction to see Emmitt slowly walk into the living room. He had an even more heartwarming smile. "Well boys, do you want to come and meet the baby?"

They nodded and they all stood up. Nick buckled Johanna back into the seat before following the Otterton boys out of the house.

* * *

Emmitt slowly opened the door and let Lucas, Josh and Nick in first. The boys slowly walked around the curtain to see Judy sitting in a chair and their mom in the bed. "Hi boys." Octavia whispered.

"Hi mom."

"Do you want to meet your baby sister?"

Their eyes lit up. They had a little sister. They walked slowly up to the edge of the bed and looked with awe at their fuzzy little sibling. Her little amber eyes opened and met both of theirs. Judy stood from the chair and walked over to be at Nick's side.

"Mom?" Asked Josh.

"Yes honey?"

"...Can I hold her?"

Octavia smiled and complied. Josh sat on the chair and Mrs. Otterton gently put her in his arms. Josh smiled and his eyes began to water again, only this time they were joyful.

Nick and Judy looked at each other and nodded as they left the room after their final goodbyes to let the family be with themselves.

"What's her name, Mom?" Lucas asked.

"Opal. Opal Otterton."

Judy picked up her daughter and gave her a warming cuddle. It felt like only yesterday that she was in the same situation Octavia was with her three little triplets. She took a hold of Nick's paw as they made their way out of the hospital into the sun-setting city. "Well this certainly has been an eventful day, hasn't it Nick?" She asked.

The fox leaned down to press his lips onto hers in a soft embrace. "Yes, Carrots...yes it has…"

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **Thank you thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Be sure to leave a review on what you thought. I love to get you guys's and gals's feedback!**

 **Also, be sure to come and join our new Facebook channel, Ask the Wildes, where you can make requests, ask the cast questions, post art and videos, and simply have a fun time!**

 **Thanks again, and as always, stay tuned for more!**

 **~N.t.B.**


	18. Bath Time

**Bath Time**

* * *

Nick focused his attention into the mirror as he brushed his back canines, his mouth filling with more and more minty fresh suds. The bathroom door opened from the other side and in walked Judy holding her two bunnies and a miniature bathtub. As she ran the water to the right temperature, Nick spat out the toothpaste and twisted off the mouthwash cap.

She laid down Alex and Johanna on the towel so she could go get her pup. "Can you undress them real quick while I go get Peter?"

Nick nodded as he swished the liquid in his puffed cheeks. He switched places with her as she went to go get her other son. Nick unzipped their one side and unlatched their diapers. All that was left to do was wait for his wife to come back in with his pup.

Just as he thought of it, in came Judy holding Peter. He was still sleeping as she got him undressed. Nick put the bunnies gently in the bath. They seemed to be very content with the warm water. He squeezed a small amount of no-tear shampoo into his paw and gently massaged their furs. Nick dried his hands and went back to the sink to spit out the mouthwash.

Judy slowly laid Peter down in the water, but he did not take it well. He shuddered and began crying hysterically. "Oh Peter it's okay. It's just water, honey."

The pup began kicking and shaking, trying to get out of the bathtub. Judy struggled to keep a hold on him.

Nick looked away from the mirror at his crying pup, watching the water splash him and Judy. He smiled and put down his floss.

"Come on, Peter." Judy pleaded. Before she tried putting him in the tub again, Nick swooped down and scooped his wet son out of her paws. He took the towel to wrap the pup in. He smiled as he snuggled him into his elbow crease and began licking the furs on the top of his head. Peter's cries simmered down to tiny whimpers before becoming completely relaxed as his father gave him an old-fashioned bath.

Judy smiled at both her husband and son's contentedness as she finished bathing the other two babies. "Gosh, he was acting like I was trying to practically drown him."

"Guess he just doesn't like water. Just like daddy didn't when I was a little pup. Mom had to do the same thing to me. Do you want me to give you a bath too, Carrots?" Nick slyly asked.

"Ooh no. You're not licking all over me too-"

Before she could properly finish her sentence, Nick dragged his tongue from her neck all the way up her cheek. She quickly wiped away his saliva from her fur.

"Sly fox."

"Tasty bunny." He quickly replied.

Judy smiled as she wrapped her bunnies in a warm, soft towel. "Well, he's gonna smell minty fresh, but at least he's gonna be clean." Judy justified.

"What? Should I use bubble gum, next time?" Nick said with a smirk.


	19. Night Night

**Night Night**

* * *

The dim lamps strewn about illuminated the house just enough for the bunny and fox to see where they were going. While the rest of the neighborhood was most likely asleep and at ease, these two were exhausted and awake wit three fussy babies. Alex, Peter, and Johanna were all crying at the top of their lungs. Nothing seemed to assuage them, so the parents simply had no choice but to walk them around until they would calm down.

Judy walked down stairs with Alex and Johanna squirming in her arms while Nick wandered upstairs holding Peter. Neither of them were making much progress with rocking and shushing, so Judy went to go heat some more bottles. When she pulled the two bottles out of the microwave, Johanna shook more vigorously than before and Judy dropped the bottles on the floor, spilling the milk everywhere.

She almost wanted to swear but refrained as she tried calming them down again. Judy huffed as she tried to feed the kits the natural. She set the bunnies on the couch as she quickly threw off her shirt. When she went to pick them up again, they did more then they could to avoid taking even a sip.

Nick walked downstairs having no better luck with his pup. When suddenly, he gets a feeble idea. He taps on Judy's arm.

"I got an idea." Nick said as he gestured her to follow. She didn't know what he had planned, but if it would calm the babies down, then she was willing.

Judy followed Nick downstairs to the basement. She was intrigued. Why were they coming down here?

Nick took the Bjorn off off the chair before making his way down the steps and slowly slid Peter inside. He did not like that very much.

"Nick? What are we doing down here? Its cold and the babies are gonna get chilly." Judy asked.

"I just wanna see if this will work." He replied as he went over to a black tarp covering something. Judy turned her head. What was that? Then it registered in her mind what it was as he threw the tarp off with one quick motion.

Underneath was Nick's slick black grand piano. The one in which he inherited from the one and only Mr. Big after their wedding as a gift. Nick sighed briefly and smiled as he dragged his paw across the smooth surface.

On the end was a design he had carved in showing the sheep's face and underneath a phrase:

'From the only father I truly ever had. I play for thee in loving memory. Thanks Dad.'

Nick sighed. He still couldn't believe he was gone. The great Mr. Big, resting in peace with his grandmama and other family members long since passed. Of course, not in a skunk butt rug.

He sat down and stretched his fingers. Slowly, he began to play the classic Brahm's lullaby, shushing the triplets as he did. Judy rocked Alex and Johanna back and forth, and Nick swayed his chest to do the same with Peter in the Bjorn. The two hummed the sweet song into their ears, and finally, for once that night, their cries died down to whimpers, then to yawns. Eventually, the three drifted off into sleep, concluding the crazy fiasco of the night. Nick and Judy sighed silently. She continued to rock the kits as Nick carefully stood from his stool.

Nick leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and Judy responded with a prolonged yawn. Nick smiled and tapped her shoulder.

"Come on, Carrots. Let's get these babies in bed."

The two walked back up the stairs to the master bedroom. Nick was now holding Peter in his arms again. They walked into their bedroom and stared at the three cribs for a moment they looked at each other. They knew what they were both thinking about. After all that, no way were they sleeping by themselves tonight. The two go over to there bed and gently lay the babies down in the center. Judy stretches her back, and Nick then finally realized his wife's exposure.

"You want me to go get your shirt?" He asked.

Judy yawned again and shook her head. "I'll worry about that in the morning."

The two then crawled into the bed to join their litter. Nick pulled the sheets over all five of then. They kissed their babies one last time before laying their heads down for some well needed sleep.

Night night Wilde Family. Sweet dreams...

* * *

 **Eyo everybody!**

 **I've been needing to get some new chapters out. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Be sure to like, fave and/or follow if you did! Also why not press that pretty star? It wouldn't hurt my feelings one bit! ;)**

 **Well, that's all from me right now! Until then...**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **~N.t.B.**


	20. Off Duty (Short Story)

**Off Duty (Short Story)**

* * *

Judy sang a little tune as she gently bounced Alex in front of her, making him smile and giggle. Nick held Johanna and Peter in his lap as they sat in the cruiser. Nick and Judy both had a long day, so Nick decided to pick them up from home after work so they could do a little something tonight. Alex stopped giggling for a moment and looked over at the control dash, noticing every little button and light. Johanna and Peter took similar interests as well. Judy and Nick did not notice their curiosity, but they soon would have.

Alex leaned over to the dashboard and smacked a button. Suddenly, the siren began sounding. He jumped at first, but then began to smile as he laughed and pressed more and more buttons. Johanna leaned over to the laptop in the center and began mashing on the keys trying to find a similar outcome. Peter slammed his paws onto the steering wheel discovering the horn. All three of them laugh uncontrollably as their little paws press every last press-able thing in the car. Nick and Judy just smile.

On the outside, passing animals slowed their walking and looked in confusion at the parked police cruiser. All the lights were turning on and off, the horn and siren were blaring loudly, the windshield wipers were going off. What were the officers doing in there? They seemed to really be acting like children doing all that for no reason.


	21. Noisy Daddy

**Noisy Daddy**

* * *

Nick swayed through the store aisles, periodically peeping into the carriage at his little kit sleeping soundly. Johanna was a bit more of a hassle right now, so Nick took her out to calm her down while Judy stayed home with the boys. And it definitely showed to be working as she sucked on her pacifier, sleeping like an adorable log. Although, the lack of sleep certainly shown in the fox's expression too. But not as much as Judy of course. They weren't sure why she was being so fussy, but Judy was just glad to see her finally calmed down. Perhaps she just missed her daddy. And Daddy had been longing for some father-daughter time. A win-win situation.

He grabbed every ingredient he needed for dinner tonight. The last stop was the baby aisle to get some more diapers. His bag was empty, and their supply at home was running low as well. Just as he grabbed the bunny and fox ones off the shelf, Johanna began to move uncomfortably in her seat, but she did not stir from her slumber.

Nick wondered why, bu. His question was quickly answered with a quick sniff from where he was ended his questioning. "Boy, you sure know how to bring tears to a grown fox's eyes, huh Baby Carrots?" Nick chuckled.

He walked the cart next to the bathroom, ripped open the diaper package, and took the carriage inside. A few minutes later, Nick came out holding a clean baby bunny with a pacifier locked in her jaw. He repositioned the carriage and gently buckled Johanna back in. He made his way to the check out lane. The pig gave him a puzzled look when he saw the package of fox, and bunny diapers. He was even more puzzled to see the bunny package already torn. He disregarded it and scanned the item.

All cleaned up and all cashed out, Nick and Johanna made their way out of the store with bags in paw. The fox pulled out the car keys and unlocked the car from afar with a calming * _click click_ *. Nick swung the door open and placed the carriage into the car seat with another _*click*_. Nick hopped into the front seat and put the keys into the ignition. The fox let out a prolonged, 'tongue-y' yawn. Guess he needed an energy boost, and his stomach could use something too. There was a Taco Bull nearby, so he figured he could just stop at the drive-thru for a quick coffee and burrito.

Nick ate down his burrito quickly as he drove back home. The fox pulled the car into the driveway of their suburban house. He let put another yawn, this time with a stretch as he stepped out. He looked down at his clothes to see himself wearing a wrinkly ZPD T-shirt and blue pants. Did he really look this bad? He disregarded it. His daughter being asleep was much more important than how fashion forward he was while taking a grocery trip with his baby.

Nick swung the door open and began unbuckling the kit. He decided to just leave the car seat, considering he still had to get the grocery bags too. He fumbled the three of them to the door where luckily, it was unlocked. The fox came in to be met with his wife rocking his sons.

"Hey Carrots." He said.

"Hey honey." Judy replied.

She took Alex and Peter upstairs. Nick just put the bags in the kitchen and went to the living room recliner with his coffee and his baby.

He pulled the lever and his legs kicked up while his torso leaned back. Nick placed his paw on Johanna's rump to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Nick felt his eyes grow heavy, and soon enough, he fell asleep with his daughter. The baby was nice and content, snuggled warm against her father's chest. That was until he started producing snores.

Nick didn't snore loud, certainly not like Finnick, but it was louder than usual. Most likely fueled from the lack of sleep. The kit opened her eyes. She lifted her head and watched her daddy sleep soundly, a bit annoyed that he woke her up. Nicks muzzle came down, booping Johanna gently on the nose.

She blinked every time he breathed through his nose, blowing into her face. Suddenly, Johanna lifted her paw up to her dad's big purple nose, blocking both of his nostrils.

Nick snorted and shook his muzzle, jerking him from his sleep. At first, he was not pleased. Who woke him from what was his first nap in a few days? When he looked down at the tiny culprit grabbing his nose, his angry frow turns to a smile, and then a small chuckle.

"Sorry Baby Carrots. Did noisy daddy wake you up with his snoring?" He asked playfully. Johanna's eyes just grew heavy again as she fell back asleep.

Nick gave another chuckle as he raised the incline so he wouldn't snore as much as he slept with his daughter.

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story! Be sure to hit that vote button if you did.**

 **Also, be sure to check out my Deviant Art channel, where you can see more of the art I do.**

 **I am always open for story requests!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed once again!**

 **And as always, stay tuned for more!**

 **~November the Bunny**


	22. 100 Yard Dash

**100 Yard Dash**

* * *

 **This story was requested by DANGIT-Man on Fanfiction.**

 **Thank you thank you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Judy gave a slight cringe as Nick pulled into a parking spot. Them and the triplets were at the DMV. Nick had to get the plates renewed on their car. The bunny jumped out of her seat and went to the trunk to get the stroller as Nick got the babies. She pulled up next him and he loaded them up. First was Alex and Johanna in the left seats, then Peter in the right. Judy pushed the stroller up the ramp and caught up to her husband.

"Nick, I love you, but if you try to pull any kind of jokes or anything I'm taking the babies home and you'll be walking there." She said. The seriousness in her words shone through her eyes and pierced right through him.

"Duly noted, Carrots." He replied placing his paw on her shoulder.

The doors slid open and they stepped inside to join the line. Since it wasn't police business this time, they had to wait in line like everyone else. Luckily, however, they got there early so there weren't many animals that still needed to be served. Nick grabbed a ticket and the two of them took there seats. It read 15.

Nick stared at his phone, as did Judy while calmly rocking the stroller, when the two of them heard a quiet, and long sentence from a familiar voice. "I...can take...number...15...down...here..."

The two of them stand up and walk over to the sloth, dressed in the same shirt, but different tie he was in that faithful day.

"Flash! Flash! 100 Yard Dash! It sure has been a while, buddy!" Nick said cautiously. He picked his words carefully as to not need too long of a response from him. Judy breathed in, and put on a smile. She thought of a little game. She was going to count how long it takes for him to finish his sentence. To herself, of course. A bit mean, she admitted, but she knew this was gonna take a while, so why not make it a bit fun?

"It...sure...has been...quite...a while...And...how...are...you...Mrs...Wilde?" Flash asked, putting a little emphasis on 'Wilde.'

36 seconds, Judy counted before she answered. "I've been okay. Thank you."

"What...can I...do..." Neither Nick nor Judy answered yet, remembering last time, "for you...today?"

"We just need to get our licence plate renewed." Nick said as he gave the sloth the paperwork.

Just as the sloth grabs the papers slowly off the desk, Flash noticed Judy cradling Peter and Johanna in her arms. His claw moves away from the screen and towards the two babies ever so slowly. Judy could sense it coming, so she took a deep breath as she remained calm.

"And...who...are...these...little...bundles...of...joy?" Flash asked.

Nick sat there with his mouth open, thinking the same thing as his wife. Oooh boy, this was gonna take a while. He hesitated before he spoke. "Uh, this is Peter, Johanna and Alex." Nick replied as he pointed to each of his triplets.

"Well...aren't you...just...the...cutest-"

Nick lifted his paw ready to correct Flash as he said the word, but he stopped himself as he was too late. He looked over to Judy who had a bit of an annoyed look on her face. He just put his paw around her shoulder in a feeble attempt to keep her sanity low.

"- little...things...in the...whole...wide...world..."

Flash began reaching his paw out to stroke the little bunny. Judy hesitated in letting him rub Johanna, but hey, what could go wrong?

His claw slowly extended closer to Johanna. The kit was awake and watched the claw draw nearer with great wonder. She extended her tiny paws out to grab it, but at just the last second, the bunny pulled away. Flash having the reflexes he does, he kept going Ang accidentally poked Johanna in in the face. Judy fliched and gasped, as did her daughter. The baby quickly did not like this and began to cry. That was the breaking point for her.

"Alright! Nick, I'm gonna take the babies outside for a walk." She said as she put the babies in the stroller next to Alex. She swiped the handle from his paw and guided the four of them to the door. Nick felt his heart race, yet he also chuckled at the quick temper of his wife. How she has made it this long as a cop to be as cool as a cucumber and lose her mind in the DMV, he'll never know. However, he did know that even though she was a force not to be reckoned with, she was so cute when she was mad. The next thing he knew, Nick saw his car being drove out of the driveway with the speed of a gazelle. He turned back to Flash, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm...so...Sorry...Mrs...Wilde..." Nick chuckled again. He still wasn't done talking? Perhaps his '100 Yard Dash' nickname was getting a bit rusty on him.


	23. Happy Birthday Triplets!

**Happy Birthday Triplets!**

* * *

The day began just like any March day for them. Brisk, fresh and new. The only difference being that this was actually very special. Seven in the morning, the sun just barely peeking over the city. And Nick and Judy were very excited for what they had in store for today. The two creep into the room, and over to the crib. Nick pulled the curtain open, letting the light slowly flood in. Judy leaned over her still sleeping litter and smiled the way only a mother can. She rubbed Peter's tummy, followed by Alex and Johanna, waking them easily from their peaceful sleep. The three rubbed their eyes. Nick joined Judy and watched as the three of them smiled up at them.

"Happy birthday babies." Judy softly said.

It was Alex, Peter, and Johanna's first birthday. The parents picked the babies up out of the crib. Judy sweetly hummed the song 'Happy Birthday' to them as she changed the diapers to softly awaken them fully from their sleep. After some diaper changes and their new birthday onesies, they brought them down to the kitchen. Nick put them in their high chairs while Judy made some pancakes. She wanted to make absolute certain that their special day was absolutely perfect.

Soon after everyone finished breakfast, Nick and Judy let the babies down to play. The fox went to get the presents while Judy began to work on the cake. That was by far, if anything, the one certain thing she did not want to mess up. It was almost tradition. Bonnie used to make tons of cakes during birthdays, and she would be heart broken if the one for the birthday kids was ruined. That paranoia seemed to be passed down to Judy. She was deathly afraid of making a huge mistake.

Nick swayed to the closet down the hall, keeping a half an eye on his litter. Just as soon as he opened the door, the phone loudly rang from the kitchen.

"Nick, can you get that?" Judy asked as she mixed the ingredients.

"Yeah sure." He replied, walking briskly to get the phone.

As he walked out of the room, Peter caught a glimpse of what was in the closet. The pup crawled towards the door. Alex and Johanna noticed this as well and followed behind him.

Nick soon hung up and made his way behind his wife pouring the thick vanilla batter into three circular pans. He grasped her shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Judy sighed happily before grinning ear to ear. Not a single day went by that she loved him with every fiber of her being. Him and her babies. Suddenly, her mind raced. They were being a bit too quiet.

"Nick? Where are the babies?" She asked, shattering the affectionate moment.

The silence was broken by a parade of loud noises of what sounded like a broom hitting a bucket. The two quickly race out of the kitchen and to the closet. Their eyes went wide. The triplets were playing with the wrapping paper and bows of the presents that were not so cleverly hidden in the closet, making small baby murmurs as they did. They both grew heavy lidded and smiled. Judy chuckled as she put the bow atop Johanna's head. Nick helped them open the box. There were three stuffed animals inside. A new elephant for Peter to accompany his best friend, Mr. Trunker. A new bunny in an orange flower dress for Johanna, and a brown teddy bear wearing a bright red shirt for Alex. However, the three seemed more interested in the box and paper than the brand new toys, just like any baby.

The cake layers were put in the oven on a low heat so that they would bake slowly while they were out as to not burn; there were five layers in total. They set out for the day. They had a lot in store for today. Nick and Judy placed the babies in their car seats with their new animals. Peter began to whine as he madly shook his new elephant around. He bounced and kicked his feet as Judy tried to buckle him in. "What's wrong Peter?"

The pup threw the elephant to the floor and grabbed at the air in the direction of the house. Nick quickly caught on to what he may have wanted. He ran back into the house and came back moments later. He scooted Judy to the side just enough to reach in and give Peter Mr. Trunker. The pup quickly quieted down as he snuggled to the elephant.

Judy sighed. She felt as though the day may not go the way she planned. She was too worried about it going wrong. She was growing paranoid. "Well, so much for picking out a great present."

Nick smirked. He could practically feel her disappointment. She always acted like this when there was something important happening. 'Guess that's just how bunnies work,' he thought. He pulled him into his chest. "Come on, Carrots. You're worrying too much again. Besides..." Nick paused as he pointed out Peter trying to reach the new elephant on the car floor. Nick picked it up and gave it to him. The baby immediately began a conversation with the two elephants. "I think he loves his present."

Judy still felt a bit down, but she hid it behind her smile. The two got into the car, and the Wilde Family went to their first spot; the ZPD. They walked through the door and saw a rather big group of Officers, including Clawhauser and Chief Bogo, all holding presents big and small. The second place was Grandma Clementine's house, where the triplets happily played with their Nana. Eventually, the family returned home. Judy had to check on the cakes.

The five walked in, still gleeful from the grateful gifts from their friends and family. When Judy paused. Her nose twitched to the very familiar aroma. Her ears drooped; oh no. She put Alex on the floor and raced into the kitchen. She grabbed her oven mitts and pulled the door down. Four of them were safe, but the one in the back right was burnt to a char. She frowned. She saw Alex coming, and quickly closed the door and put the burnt layer on the table.

Judy sighed as Nick came in and picked up the baby who was now yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was nap time for them. Nick still smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Carrots. You still have four layers. I'm sure that's plenty enough for them."

"Yeah." She simply replied.

"Do you think you can help me put them in bed?" He asked. Judy looked down to see Johanna tugging on her pant leg. Next to her was Peter, letting out long yawns.

"Yeah." She replied again as she picked up the pup and kit.

The babies fell asleep with ease. After all the excitement so far, today, it was good for them to finally get some rest. Nick turned on the lullaby machine and walked out of the room. The two returned to the kitchen so that Judy could finish the cake and Nick could get the balloons and table ready. Judy was caught talking to Nick as she picked up one of the pans, not realizing it was still burning hot. Her instincts kicked in. The bunny winced as she dropped the pan, ruining the layer as it hit the ground into a crumpled mess. Her ears drooped again.

"Son of a-" She caught the last word in her throat before grabbing the broom and dustpan. Judy began murmuring angrily to herself. Nick walked over to her and put his paws on her shoulders.

"Hey." She looked up at him. "Calm down, Carrots. It's okay. You don't need to worry so much. They won't mind." He reassured her.

"I just want this to be a wonderful day for them, but everything keeps getting screwed up."

Nick smiled as he brought her onto his lap, hugging her close. Her head rested against his warm chest. "You bunnies...so emotional as usual."Judy smiled again. He retracted and they looked at each other for a moment. Judy leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted.

Time passed quickly. The decorations were are set up, and the cake, now three layers tall, was finally finished. It was topped with white icing, with blue in between the layers and around the circumference. A big 1 candle was placed in the center, accompanying the colorful font which read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY.'

Judy carefully set the cake on the table. Her ear perked to the sound of whimpering upstairs, followed by another and another. Nick and Judy walked up the stairs to go get the babies. They brought them down and into the living room. Then, a knock came on the door. The two went to the door. It was Gideon Grey. Judy smiled.

"Oh hi Gideon!" Judy announced.

"Hey you two, I just got some presents from your parents for the birthday kids. They couldn't make it down here today, so they asked me to come down."

"Well thank you!"

The triplets grew bored of playing in the living room, so they crawled to the kitchen. The three stared in awe at the large cake near the edge of the table. They gurgle and giggle as they crawled to the table, and began pulling on the birthday cloth.

Gideon said his goodbyes and closed the door. The two turned back to the living room. The babies were no longer there. The two rushed into the kitchen just in time to see the babies pull on the cloth, pulling the cake over the edge.

Judy's eyes went wide and she gasped. The cake fell to the floor, splashing the icing all across the floor and on the triplets. Judy fell to her knees, and tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. "It's ruined..." She whimpered.

Nick didn't smile this time. He just knelt down to comfort his distressed wife, hugging her close. The babies looked up at her, then back to the cake. Peter looked at his paw, covered in icing. He sniffed it, then put his whole paw in his mouth. His eyes grew wide and he dug in, as did his brother and sister. Judy looked up at them, giggling happily and care free as they dug their paws into the cake, then into their mouths. Judy finally knew what Nick meant. They really didn't mind. She sniffed, and finally smiled again. She sighed happily as she and Nick walked to them. Nick grabbed a lighter, switched it on, and lit the candle, still sticking upright in what was left of the cake. The triplets fell silent as the parents began to sing softly to them.

 _'Happy Birthday to you...'_

 _'Happy Birthday to you...'_

 _'Happy Birthday to you three...'_

 _'Happy Birthday to you...'_

Night soon came, and it was bedtime for the babies. Nick and Judy gently laid them down in their cribs. Judy laid a gentle kiss on Peter's head. She smiled at him as she stroked his ears. Then, out of nowhere, the pup quietly protruded a sound.

"M-ma-mama."

Her heart soared. That was his first word. Tears formed in her eyes again, only this time, they were jovial. The door shut and Nick looked at her. She hugged him close. The two retired to their room, got into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Nick brought his wife's body close to his and he smirked. "Guess you really made today perfect, huh Carrots?" The two closed their eyes as sleep began to take over them.

A final tear left Judy's eye as she closed it, feeling it stream down her face and onto her pillow. "Yeah...I guess I did..."

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRIPLETS!**

 **Thank you thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Be sure to check out the drawing of this on my Deviantart. It will be under the name Neptune The Fennec (use hyphens instead of spaces).**

 **I can't believe it's already almost been a year that this channel has been here! It's amazing!**

 **Be sure to like, review, and follow if you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you all again so much, and as always...**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **~November the Bunny**


	24. Late Night Stop

**Late Night Stop**

* * *

Two in the morning. A time when most animals would be sound asleep. Dreaming to anything they want to be just as their city's logo empowers them to do. For others, it is there lunch break for their long, nocturnal shifts. With four hours down and four more to go.

At two in the morning, Judy was struggling to stay awake as she drove aimlessly through the streets with her three babies in the back for the ride. It had been a much tougher night than usual when it came to sleep for the triplets, and Judy was the one who had to take the pain because of it. She had been driving around since 11:30, and the night had begun to catch up to her.

After a quick gas break and another uproaring of her babies, she was back on the road, the three of them barely asleep again. She kept driving, and after a short turn, she saw a car start to ride up on her. She squinted in anger. An angry driver was the last thing she needed right now. But then, she saw the red and blue lights begin to flash, and the sound of the siren roar.

She groaned in disbelief. Did she, of all mammals, did she really just do something illegal?

Judy calmly pulled over. She was pissed, not because of the ticket she'd receive from one of her coworkers, but because she would have to deal with her babies waking up again too.

She watched he officers step out of the driver's seat. Judy rolled down her window, licence and registration at the ready. The tall officer made his way up to the window. It was Officer McHorm. He went through the usual citing.

"Licence and registra-" He hesitated when he saw it was her. She had dark purple rings under her eyes, and she squinted as her eyes tried to focus with the flashlight in her face. McHorn moved the flashlight away. "Hopps?" He was equally surprised to have pulled her over as she was to be stopped.

"Hey McHorn." Judy sighed as she handed him the needed documents.

He took them from her, still puzzled. "What are you doing out so late?" He asked.

The bunny gestured her head to the backseat. McHorm took a look and saw the babies the red and blue lights flashed. They began to bother the three and they started to grimace. McHorn quickly took notice. He went back to his cruiser and shut off all the lights, including the headlights.

Judy looked back at her babies and saw them start to calm down again. She thanked him silently. McHorm was a tough officer, but Judy had made a soft spot in him, for both her and her babies. The officer came back to the window.

"Do you know why I stopped you, Mrs. Hopps?" Judy shook her head. "Well, you ran the light and made an illegal turn."

Judy cringed. She couldn't believe she did either of those things. Her forehead met the steering wheel as she sighed. "Okay, just do what you have to do, McHorn."

He looked back at the babies again. "Rough time sleeping, huh?"

"Yeah." She said.

McHorn looked down at his pen and paper. He took a breath while wearing a small grin. "I'll tell you what Judy. You go home and get yourself and the babies some shut eye, and we'll let bygones be bygones. Sound good?"

Judy couldn't believe it. He was sparing her? "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll let it slide. And if Chief finds out, I'll take the ass chewing for you."

Judy smiled. "Huuuh, thank you, McHorn."

"No problem. Have a good night, and try to be safe this time?"

"I will, you have a good night too."

And with that, McHorn went on his way to continue his graveyard shift. Judy restarted the car. This time, she would be more careful. It looked like the babies were finally down for the count. Look out warm bed, and warmer husband. Here comes Judy.

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **First let me apologize. It's been quite a while since I've done one of these stories. But I hope you still like it!**

 **Let me know by smashing that vote button!I**

 **Anyways, more drabble will be coming out soon again, as well as the next chapter for Savage Desires.**

 **One more thing... It is official!**

 **There will be a sequel coming out later this year to Until the End!**

 **Be sure to follow me to get notified when that story as well as other drabble by me come out! You can also check out my Facebook at November November! Be sure to friend request me!**

 **Well, I think that's all the rambling I have to do.**

 **Thank you thank you once again for reading!**

 **And as always, stay tuned for more!**

 **~November the Bunny**


	25. Baby Oasis

**Baby Oasis (Short Story)**

* * *

Yax gave his usual belly laugh as he made little Alex giggle. Johanna and Peter played happily in the grass with some of the naturalist club-go-ers. Judy and Nick were regular clients at the Misty Springs Oasis when she was pregnant because of Nanghi's yoga classes. They helped her greatly with her breathing and walking.

The only concern that Judy had with bringing the babies to public places now, was that the triplets had hit the wonderful age of being able to take their clothes and diapers off. At the house, one of them would turn their head for one second, and then the next, one or more of them would magically have their pants off, waddling through the house wild and free. Adorable and hilarious behind closed doors of their house, but not so much in a public place.

Peter and Jojo kept playing with the ball, when the pup looked over to someone. His eyes widened. He happily clapped his paws and gurgled, before beginning to pull his shirt over his head.

"How old are they man?" Yax said to Nick.

The fox out his son down to go play with his brother and sister. "18 months." He replied. "They sure are becoming a hassle. Huh, Carrots?"

"Yeah." She said looking back at her babies. Only one problem. There were just two bunnies. "Peter?" She said.

Suddenly, she heard the giggling of her son in the distance. She looked up and saw Peter waddling towards Nanghi and her class. Only one thing. Peter was completely naked.

"Oh!" Judy gasped as she put her palm to her face, laughing behind it.

Nanghi did not mind, and neither did the class. "Ephant! Ephant!" Peter giggled as he groped his little fingers.

The elephant gently wrapped her trunk around the pup and picked him up. He laughed as he hugged her trunk. Judy smiled as she watched her baby laugh with pure bliss.

She looked back down at her kits, and laughed again to see them all natural too. "Well, at least we're in a naturalist club. Right Nick?" She asked, turning her head behind her. Her eyes widened and she looked away from her husband, and gave him a smack in his stomach. His shirt was off, but his pants remained. The fox just laughed as he went to go rescue Nanghi from his son.


	26. Mr Trunker

**Mr. Trunker**

* * *

It had been little over a week. With all the hospital expenses finally paid off and everything settled with work, the Wildes were finally able to take their triplets home for the first time. Nothing had been unpacked as they had just barely moved out of their apartment and into their first home before Judy went into labor. So while Judy slept in a hospital bed with the babies for a few days as she recovered. Nick spent his nights sleeping on the couch with nothing to keep him company but the books and photos of him and his wife.

Clawhauser was ecstatic to meet the babies, so he couldn't help but throw a little surprise for the two of them; or should he now say 'the five of them.'

The presents were stacked nearly as high as the unpacked boxes, and almost twice as large. Many of them were either old baby clothes from Bonnie and Stu, or fancy new ones, courtesy of Fru Fru. Judy loved them all, but she honestly was more grateful of the animals who got them diapers and pacifiers. Practical things that would surely keep them stockpiled for a while. Having triplets meant a big damper of their checks would be going to diapers, wipes, and probably bleach and laundry detergent.

Being their godfather, Uncle Clawhauser really spoiled the three newborns with lots of toys, stuffed animals, and clothes. Then, through the front door came Finnick.

While he was still happy for the two of them, the fennec was not one for baby showers, or whatever kind of party this one this would be considered.

Nick walked up to his best friend with little pup, Peter snug in his arm. The two exchanged high fives and fist bumps. "Glad you could make it, Finnick." Nick said happily.

"Me too." Finnick replied.

The fennec looked up at the tiny baby wrapped in his arm. While he was happy for his best friend, Finnick leaned away from his pup. He was not the baby kind. Probably from the countless times he had to pose as a baby himself.

He had three gifts, two in blue bags, one in pink. He wasn't too sure what to get them, so he just picked things he thought babies liked.

There was a bottle of white wine popped and poured into glasses, but Nick and Judy both passed. Judy probably would not be drinking for a while. Nick on the other had, didn't really like alcohol all that much. Ironically, wine was the only drink he somewhat enjoyed, but he still stuck with a soda.

The two of them say on the couch with their babies in arms. She took the first one from Finnick. The pink bag. There was no name tag on it. He didn't know any of their names until now. It was a pink stuffed bear.

She went for the second gift. "That one is for him." Finnick said as he pointed at Alex.

Judy smiled. "Thank you." She opened the bag and pulled out a stuffed wolf.

The last gift was Peter's. She pulled off the tissue paper. Inside was a stuffed elephant. This one was a little different from the other two. It had different patches of cloth on each paw instead of the same. And unlike the others, this stuffed animal came with a name. Mr. Trunker.

"Thank you Finnick." Judy said.

"No problem." He replied.

Clawhauser and the rest of the party guests exchanged conversation. Judy gave the two bunnies their new toys, though they didn't seem too interested in them. Finnick felt like a disappointment, but Judy shrugged it off. "Don't worry. They are still a bit too young to really care. They actually will still be blind and deaf for a while too." She said putting a free paw on his shoulder.

Nick took Mr. Trunker and hopped Peter on the nose with his trunk. The pup reached his paws out and grabbed the toy. He held it close and right to his little body. The toy was almost the same size as him.

Nick then have a smell and looked down at his son. He looked up at Judy who was doing the same thing. she grinned. "Okay. Switch off, I'll change him." She said.

Nick took a careful hold of Alex and Johanna and handed Peter over to Judy. He was still holding onto Mr. Trunker. Judy knew she would have to take the elephant away to change him, but the second she did, Peter whined and began to cry. He did not stop until Judy eventually have Mr. Trunker back. Peter instantly stopped crying.

Finnick was surprised that he clung to the toy so much. Judy smiled. "Okay then. I'll work around it. I think we found his comfort item." She said as she took the pup upstairs to change him.

Now Finnick felt proud. He had just found his friend's son's favorite toy. How ironic it was an elephant he thought. It reminded him of the good I'm days of hustling with his best friend. But the times have changed, and he knew for sure it would be for the better. He just hoped he would never have to babysit.


	27. Mummy (Short Story)

**Mummy**

* * *

The brisk air blew through the nearly naked trees on a calm October afternoon. Nick and Judy both had the day off, so they decided to make the most out of it as they could. Alex and Peter had both begun to come down with colds, so Nick stayed home with them, while Judy went to the gym with little Johanna.

The bunny was dripping with sweat. The car's air conditioner chilled her furs. She looked in the rear view mirror to see her daughter playing with her stuffed bunny.

Judy smiled. "You doing okay, Jojo?" She asked.

The kit replied with a smile, followed by a bunch of gurgles. Judy chuckled as she shifted her attention between the road and her baby.

Suddenly, Johanna's smile disappeared, and was replaced with a long stare. Judy was a bit confused. Then, Johanna let out a vigorous sneeze. Strands of snot oozed from both her nostrils.

Judy cringed in disgust. "Oh gosh..." She looked around for something. She then saw a roll of toilet paper on the passenger seat. Judy quickly and carefully grabbed the roll and tossed it back into Johanna's lap.

"Blow your nose, honey."

Nick and Judy had been working on teaching the triplets how to blow their noses already, so Judy had no second thoughts about it. She had to focus on the road.

Judy pulled off the highway and onto the off ramp to head home. She began to hear Johanna make a bunch of weird growling noises. She disregarded it. She came to a stoplight and slowly stepped on the brake. A car pulled up to the stop next to her. Judy looked over. There were two zebras laughing their heads off at whatever was going on in her backseat.

Judy turned around. Johanna was covered in toilet paper. It was wrapped around her head, drooped over her ears, and laid across her arms. She held her paws in front of her and continued the growling noises.

Judy laughed at her kit. She took a picture before she turned around and began driving home again.

Daddy was sure going to find out the funny thing his little mummy did with mommy on the way home.


End file.
